Going Beyond Infinity
by starwater09
Summary: What's going beyond Infinity? Let's start with nearly losing your former best friend, finding a long lost son and having all your close relationships change dramatically in least than a week. Also time travel is somehow involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so a couple months back I read this really good Buzz Lightyear of Star Command fanfic called 'One Hundred Days' by kvancelot and SLWalker on Archive of Our Own it was a really good Buzz/Mira story and I wanted to read more but this fandom is pretty quiet at the moment especially with that pairing so I decided to write one myself using some elements from the 'One Hundred Days' story but still making it my own! At first I wasn't going to post this until I had the whole story done but now I think I'm going to release the first chapter anyway. I sort of what to see how it does to help me decide how much focus I should put on this story. If all goes well I'll start updating with more chapters sometime in the fall if not well…I'll probably still release the rest but much later than that! So this won't be a complete rewrite of 'One Hundred Days' but it will have some of the basic themes, so you don't have to read 'One Hundred Days' to understand this story but it might be helpful (also it's a good story). So for this story I had to not only re-watch some episodes but also had to do a bit of research because it's been years since I watched the show. If you didn't already guess this will be a Buzz/Mira and Warp/OC story. I know that most OC's are hit or miss but hopefully I will do a good enough job with mine. Okay then I think I got everything I needed to say out of the way for now on with the story!**

**I own nothing but the overall plot and my oc's credit goes to kvancelot and SLWalker for the concept idea for this the story though! **

**Warp pov**

_Of all the lousy missions Zurg has asked me to do this one has got to be up there with having to collect that secret gas and having my youth literally sucked out of me._ Warp thinks to himself as he was being brought to a hospital room. It had already been bad enough when Zurg had 'insisted' that Warp go to Planet F when he had just wanted to take a personal day. But then during the mission he had gotten hurt very badly to the point of losing blood…a lot of blood. Now his life was hanging by a thread and he was really starting to wonder if working for Zurg was worth his own life. Though Zurg paid very well it often was at the expense of Warp's own health, from losing his arm to being de-evolved and now he was very well close to death again.

As Warp laid there pondering his life choices he could hear Lightyear yelling at the doctors in the hospital room to save his former partner's life. _Of course even close to my death bed Lightyear has to continue on with his good guy crap. _If you thought that Warp would at least be a little bit grateful to his former best friend then you'd be wrong. It only seemed to further annoy him because no matter how much he cheated, lied to and outright tried to kill his former teammate there was Buzz Lightyear still coming to the recuse. Still loyal to a friendship that Warp had told him was never real a dozen times over and yet...Lightyear was here making sure that this wouldn't be the end of Warp Darkmatter. Even if the galaxy would be safer without Warp around (Zurg would never do his own dirty work and the Grubs and Hornets were mostly useless) Lightyear was still fighting for his former friend's life because Buzz in his naïve good guy mind thinks that deep down Warp could still be good.

"This is a hospital! If he needs blood you should have it?!" Buzz shouts losing his temper with one of the doctors.

"It's not that simple! We're having trouble figuring out what species of alien he is and-" The rest of the doctor's sentence is tuned out by Warp.

_Of course on my deathbed it comes back to that again. _The reminder of the mystery regarding his own origin wasn't something Warp wanted to think about especially now of all times. But of course it had to come up, he needed blood and the hospital wouldn't be able to give him any if they didn't know his species. Lightyear is quiet now because even with all the years they had when he was at Star Command his former best friend didn't actually know what species Warp was. And neither did Warp for that matter, the closest he ever gotten to knowing what type of alien he might have been was when he de-evolved and was pretty much a caveman which meant that he was at least similar to a human. He could have known or at least tried to narrow it down when he joined Star Command. All rangers have to have a physical to make sure they were fit for duty but Warp always made it very clear to the doctors there that he didn't want whatever info they found about his species. For Warp there was no reason to know anything that could lead to him finding the unknown family that had abandon him. Other than that Warp was still in the 'dark' (no pun intended) about what he was. There were a lot of alien beings that are similar to humans and possibly a lot more that have yet to be discovered. So Warp just pushed the mystery regarding what he was to the back of his mind until it was all but forgotten. Now though maybe he should have made more of an effort? It could have saved his life. _So this is how it's going to end? How pathetic! _

Lightyear would mourn his death, he had done it before when Warp's life force was sucked out by Natron and he was very nearly gone. Yes Buzz would mourn his former best friend's death and probably push his team away in the process because he wouldn't be able to bear the thought of losing anyone else. But his team would stick by him because they were actually loyal unlike Warp. They will help Buzz through Warp's death and who knows maybe after he was done mourning Buzz would finally realize that life was too short and admit how he really felt about the princess. _Well I guess if Nana Lightyear is right about Buzz's feelings and she usually is. _

_Huh I guess Nana Lightyear will mourn my death too. _Nana Lightyear was definitely where Buzz got his determination even after it became well known throughout the galaxy that Warp Darkmatter was a traitor to Star Command she still treated him like she always did. He was just a misbehaving grandson to her that's how she always treated him and as annoying as it could be when she called to check up on him sometimes; it was still wonderful to have that after everything was said and done. Warp may not have known where he came from or who his family was or even what species but he knew one thing without a doubt Nana Lightyear was his grandmother…at least in his heart that he swears he doesn't have. Yep others may see a no good harden criminal but Nana only ever saw a lost orphan boy looking for his family. And maybe she was a little bit right about that.

_Craters way to get all sentimental during your last moments of living Darkmatter. What would Zurg think if he could hear you getting all mushy? _And we're back to the evil so called Emperor once more, Zurg the reason why he joined Star Command just to betray it years later. What has working for Zurg really lead to? Losing his right arm, being de-evolved and having his life force sucked out and that's just the very tip of the iceberg. Now Warp was laying in near death on a hospital bed because he lost too much blood while going after another weapon for Zurg which he probably would have lost anyway. Zurg will be very annoyed once he gets word of Warp's death because he'll have to hire someone else to do his dirty work and it's always harder to hire new mercenaries when you lost the old ones due to death. But Zurg does pay very well so you never know?

"There has to be something…somewhere?!" Buzz's voice sounded desperate now, he was clearly clinging to one last bit of hope.

"We've tested his blood…if he's at least a mix breed he might have a chance but-" Again the rest of the doctor's sentence is tuned out, let Lightyear have some false hope if he wanted but Warp knew better.

Warp really wanted to say something sarcastic at that moment, remind Lightyear that there was no use. Tell him that he needed to finally move on and get in one last joke about how in the end Lightyear couldn't change him because even when meeting death he was still a bad guy. Warp didn't have the strength to say any of these things however because now it was getting dark (pun intended) this was really it no more last minute saves from Lightyear. Buzz will be alright eventually; he had his life as a Ranger, he had his friends, Nana and even love if he ever finds the nerve to confess to the princess. Sure he'll hate that Warp is gone but he'll get over it and the galaxy will be a little bit safer without Warp Darkmatter around to do Zurg's dirty work. The last thing Warp could hear was some shouting as things got quieter and darker.

"He's half-human and his blood type is AB-positive." Someone shouts running into the room.

_Half-human huh at least that's one mystery solved today but I really am a goner AB-positive is rare even I know that. The only person I can even think of that might have that blood type is…Buzz?_

**Buzz pov**

_This wasn't what was supposed to happen. _Buzz thinks to himself as he sat down in a chair next to Warp's bed. It started off routine just like every other mission Team Lightyear was sent to Planet F by Commander Nebula to protect a new machine the LGM had recently built. Zurg found out about the new machine and wanted to use it for evil so he sent Warp Darkmatter to get it for him. Warp got to the planet fought his team but they had the upper hand. All he had to do was surrender but of course Warp wouldn't be Warp if he did that so instead he keeps fighting to the point where he is close enough to the machine. And then the next thing you know Buzz is rushing Warp to the nearest hospital.

It was just like their final mission together before Warp left Star Command only a lot worse. The fact that this felt much worse was puzzling at first. It wouldn't have been the first time Buzz dealt with Warp's 'death' and yet this was worse. Because even though he was led to believe that Warp had died before and Buzz did grieve during that time it just was worse. Maybe it was worse because he hadn't been there to watch Warp die (though that had been Warp's own doing) but this time he was there. Buzz was there to see Warp's breathe slow down, see the strength leave his former best friend. _Death isn't something new to Space Rangers. We try our best not to let it happen often but it does happen anyway. _

Buzz knew he couldn't let Warp die without a real fight this time. So he fought, yelled whatever he needed to do to get Warp the help he needed. _I can't let it end like this, there's still a good guy in there for me to bring back out! _And that's what it came back down too. Call it Ranger instinct, call it best friend instinct or whatever you want but Buzz knew that Warp was still good deep down. Even if no one else ever believed him it was just something he knew was true. And it looked like the universe was on his side because just when even the great Buzz Lightyear started to doubt that Warp could be saved a miracle happened.

Buzz had never really pushed when it came to knowing where Warp came from. In fact he only ever questioned Warp about it one time and he could still remember Warp's answer. _**"I don't know. I don't want to know. End of conversation Lightyear." **_That was it three little sentences was all he ever got and that was fine with Buzz at the time, the galaxy was huge and still growing it never mattered where Warp might have been before only where he was now. _Which now is a hospital bed. _Of course hindsight is twenty-twenty because not willing to at least try to learn anything would have really sealed Warp's fate. _You're a lucky man Warp Darkmatter I hope you know that much. _

Yes Warp was lucky, he'd always seemed to be back at the academy. During his career as a Ranger and Villain and now even close to death he was lucky because it turns out that Warp is half-human and has a blood type that's AB-positive. And he's even luckier that his former partner and best friend is also AB-positive or else that would have been the end for Warp Darkmatter.

"Mr. Lightyear." A voice says breaking Buzz out of his thoughts. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Yes doctor." Buzz said shaking his head to clear it and looking up at the orange alien. Buzz follows the doctor out of Warp's room taking one final glance at his former friend before shutting the door behind him. "Do you know how long it will be until he wakes up?" Buzz asked turning to face the doctor.

"It will be a few days before he wakes up." The doctor answered honestly. "He lost a lot of blood, he's very lucky that we were able to at least figure out half of his species in time to save him. He's also very lucky that his body didn't reject your donated blood."

"Yes well I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out that the blood pumping through his veins is mine." Buzz says with a chuckle, he could already imagine the horror on his former partner's face when he woke up and found out what happened. "Maybe my blood will be a good influence on him now."

"Speaking of your blood Mr. Lightyear, are you aware of how rare your blood type is?" The doctor asked him. "Only a small amount of the population in the galaxy are AB-positive."

"I am aware." Buzz states nodding to the doctor. "If you're asking if I can donate more blood then-"

"No Mr. Lightyear I'm not asking you to do that especially so soon after you just donated blood for Mr. Darkmatter." The doctor insist. "The reason why I brought it up is because well…when you told us to do everything we could to save Mr. Darkmatter and we did that DNA test to find his species…and then with your donate blood…well we found that he was a match to you."

"Yes well he would match we both have-" Buzz begins to say getting a bit confused by the doctor.

"No this isn't about your blood types matching…it turned out that part of the reason why his body didn't reject your blood is because you two are related." The doctor finally explains to the Space Ranger who now looked like his mind had been shattered.

"Warp and I are related." Buzz states in a daze though it sounds every bit like a question. "So like distance cousins or-"

"Actually we've found that your relation with Mr. Darkmatter is closer than that." The doctor proclaims. "A lot closer in fact."

"Okay." Buzz says nodding his head a bit trying to wrap his mind around the information he was just given. "Okay, okay so we're brothers that's…okay."

"Not quite Mr. Lightyear." The doctor said slowly, he wasn't sure if the Space Ranger was ready to hear the full truth but until Darkmatter was awake and fully functioning his medical well-being was in the Space Ranger's hands. "To put it simply according to the test you and Mr. Darkmatter are in fact father and son."

"Wha-" Buzz nearly collapsed onto the floor he was breathing heavily now because all of a sudden it seemed like the hardest thing to do. "What? No, no, NO! There is no way that-"

"I'm afraid that it's true Mr. Lightyear my team and I tested it three times and got the same results." The doctor says gently but firmly as Buzz shook his head. "There can be no other explanation you two are father and son."

"And which…which?" Buzz tried to ask as he slide onto the ground. "Which one of us is-" Buzz couldn't even ask of all the crazy things that could have happened today this was without a doubt the craziest thing in the galaxy.

"You're the father Mr. Lightyear." The doctor answered knowing what Buzz was trying to ask.

"And Warp is…is-" Buzz closed his eyes not even able to say it out loud let alone in his own head.

"Yes." The doctor says nodding gently though Buzz's eyes were still closed tight and he wouldn't be able to see it.

"His…his…the one that's not me?" Buzz decides to ask the only other question he could think about at the moment. "Did you…did you hmm figure out what Warp's…other half is?"

"Yes as a precaution we found out the second half of his species in case his body rejected the blood or something else went wrong." The doctor tells Buzz slowly.

"Well?" Buzz asked sounding a bit impatient with the doctor at the moment, it probably wasn't the best time to get this answer. But Buzz was the type of man who wanted to know everything all at once even if he knew deep down he couldn't handle the answer.

"Well the other half was-" The doctor paused he really didn't think it was a good idea to give this info just yet but Buzz had asked and as the patient's…father he had a right to know especially if something were to go wrong and they needed to get Warp's mother involved. "The other half was Tangean sir."

Buzz was silent before he started breaking into a fit of laughter. "Tangean really? Would that be Grounders or-"

"Royal, Mr. Lightyear." The doctor answered before Buzz could finish his sentence. "The test shows that Mr. Darkmatter's mother is a Tangean Royal." Buzz started laughing once more until his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted right there on the floor. "Mr. Lightyear! Sir! Hey I'm going to need some help over here!"

**Cut to three days later**

_Craters just Craters! _Buzz could only think to himself as Warp slept in his hospital bed, the doctors were sure that that Warp would be waking up soon and Buzz wanted to be there when Warp did. _Craters is Warp even his name? There's no way in the cosmos that Mira and I would have a son and name him Warp Darkmatter! _Buzz sighs standing up to stretch out his legs again, after waking up from his fainting spell three days ago the first thing on Buzz's mind was to double check that the hospital was indeed correct about Warp's linage. Buzz went back to Star Command when he knew most Rangers would be home or out on patrol, he went straight to the medical bay and pulled his, Warp's and Mira's files.

It was a violation of all kinds of procedures but he needed to know for sure and Star Command's resources were worlds above any hospital no matter how far advance it may be. So Buzz tested all three of their DNA'S and just like the hospital had told him it was a match. Luckily this time Buzz hadn't fainted he just put the files back walked to Commander Nebula's office and request to use a week's worth of his vacation time. Of course the Commander tried to ask Buzz what was wrong but Buzz wouldn't answer him and after a while the Commander gave into Buzz's request.

_My team will be alright until this is cleared up anyway. Mira can handle being in charge until I get back. _Buzz thought to himself as he moved around the room a bit. His team had visited him once to see how he was doing but he quickly dismissed them. The last thing he needed right now was to have them sticking their nose into this very, very complicated business. A small voice nagged him that Mira at least had a right to know what was going on but Buzz ignored it. He needed to speak to Warp before he could even begin to entertain the thought of telling Mira. _And how would I even bring that up anyway? "Hey Ranger Nova how's patrol been? Good, by the way Darkmatter is actually our son. Oh look at the time we're late for traffic duty!" Yep I'm sure that will go over well! _

No Buzz really needed to speak to Warp so that they could figure this one out themselves. His first thought after he accepted the fact that Warp was his son was time travel. He already knew it was possible since he had met his future safe when he…himself had gone back in time to save Mira's life so time travel was a safe bet right now he even came up with a few scenarios on why Warp would be in the past and or Buzz's present. Buzz took out his personal recorder so that he could begin recording his log on the situation.

"Captain Buzz Lightyear Personal Log, stardate 1202716.19. Since the discovery of Warp's origins has come to light I've pondered a few scenarios that could possibly explain Warp's presence in this time period. Scenario number one: Warp is here because of some misguided reckless act of rebellion. Due to meeting my future self I do know that time travel is in fact possible. So it is probable that Warp stole the watch from his father…which is myself in the future in order to mess with me…him. It would explain why Warp kept quiet about his past before the academy and combined with Warp's past behaviors I conclude that this scenario probability is at least forty-five percent. It's not as if I have an eye on Warp every minute of every day so for all I know he could be going back and forth between now and the future." Buzz paused the recorder for a moment as he thought about this first scenario further, it wasn't that hard to believe that Warp was just being a rebellious son it fit his personality well enough. "Solution a firm lecture about the dangers of messing with the timeline for personal amusement before sending Warp back one final time to the future. Note to self I'll need to find a way to curb Warp's rebellious behavior if and when he's ever born. He clearly takes after his mother in this regard who while well-meaning probably allows for too much leniency when it comes to his behavior, though knowing Mira that's really not that surprising as she like Warp can be very spirted and stubborn. And they're both back talkers too!"

"Scenario number two: Going off the last scenario it could be probable that in the future Warp as a young child happens to find the time travel watch. Being a young child Warp innocently believes the watch to be a toy and uses it and the watch brought him to the past. With the combination of being a child and time travel causing one to become disorientated it is probable that Warp in time has forgotten who he really is and who his parents are." Buzz paused again as he let the second scenario sink in, he really didn't like to think about this one but this could be what happened. Children were innocent, playful, curious beings it wouldn't be that much of a stretch to believe that Warp was just one of those kids who touched something he shouldn't and this was now the consequence. The thought was devastating to Buzz both because of the idea that somehow his son was accidentally sent back to a time where he knew no one and most likely didn't understand how he got there. And the backlash this had probably cause his future self and Mira to feel, discovering that their son was gone. Knowing that there was nothing they could do to get him back. "I conclude that there is no real solution to scenario two it took my future self at least seventy years to perfect the time travel watch and it took him…myself a long while before he remembered how Mira died when he did make it to the past. If a young Warp had gotten a hold of that same watch it was likely still a prototype at best and possibly damaged upon Warp's arrival to this time period. All that we can do is continue on at this point." Buzz paused the recorder again shaking his head, if this is what happened than it was all his fault that Warp was the way he is right now. "I find that this scenario's probability is at least sixty percent likely."

"Last for the moment is scenario number three: Warp has come to the past because he has been assigned to take out the evil scum Zurg by acting as a double agent. It is probable that in the future the fight against the evil Emperor still rages on more than ever so an in genius plan was formed most likely of my own doing. I likely assigned my son a secret mission that would have him infiltrate Zurg's organization in the past by gaining his trust so that when the moment came my son could end his evil rein for good." Buzz paused once more to gather his thoughts now this was a scenario he could really get behind. It would validated his belief that Warp was in fact a good guy deep down, and the plan would have been very clever. Send his own son to the past when he became of age, changed his name (because Warp Darkmatter couldn't possibly be his real name) gain Zurg's trust and then at just the right moment take him out from the inside. Sure it wasn't how Buzz would normal do things but if the future was bad enough that he'd send in his own son to stop Zurg than he had to give himself credit for coming up with that genius plan. It would also explain how Warp was so sneaky if he had gain the same powers as his mother and was just hiding it really well. "Though scenario three calls for less honesty than I would normally allow, the greater good is what's most important. Solution for this scenario is to ensure that Warp completes the mission that I most likely gave him so that the galaxy can be a safer place. I find this scenario's probability to be at least ninety percent. So for safety reasons it is best that the least amount of people that know about Warp the better. Lightyear out."

"What are you prattling on about this time Lightyear?" Warp asked groaning in pain as he woke up. "Can't I at least die without having to listen to your good guy monologues?"

"Warp! You're awake?!" Buzz says excitedly rushing over to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Well if I ignore the pain, the dizziness and the shortness of breath it's all just peachy keen." Warp answers sarcastically.

"How can you be sarcastic at a time like this?" Buzz asked in a huff narrowing his eyes at his so called son though Warp couldn't see it since his eyes were still closed. "You nearly died Warp!"

"Well it's a good thing I didn't actually die or who would be here to listen to the condescending lecture you're about to give." Warp continues on sarcastically. "My eyes don't even have to be open to know that you're standing in front of me with a 'what am I going to do with you look on your face', you probably have you arms crossed over your chest as well." With that said Warp finally managed to open his eyes so that he could look at Buzz. "Yep predictable as always." He says trying to sit himself up.

"Warp stop! You shouldn't be moving just yet!" Buzz scolds in a worried tone trying to keep Warp from moving. "You'll only hurt yourself further."

"Hey I've been through worse Lightyear." Warp says trying to wave the Space Ranger off but was too weak to do so. "Did I ever tell you about the time when I lost a whole arm?"

"Yeah you were really lucky then and even luckier now." Buzz says in a stern tone. "Thank cosmos that the doctors were able to find out-"

"Don't Lightyear." Warp interrupts in a serious deadpanned tone. "I already made it clear before that I don't know and don't want to know. That hasn't changed."

"That's very reckless Warp." Buzz just says looking down sharply at the other man, if his son was acting than he was good at not giving anything away. "You're lucky that they found out you are half-human…and that we're the same blood type." Buzz watched for his former partner's reaction to the news only to see no change what so ever.

"Like I said knowing that doesn't change anything." Warp says in a cold voice. "Now if that's all, you can go ahead and be on your way out Lightyear." He was really starting to get annoyed with the conversation and the way Buzz was staring at him right then, like Lightyear was searching for something it was unnerving. Warp broke the gaze turning to face away from his former partner. "Look if you think that just because you donate some blood means that I'll _go back to Star Command_ then you're-"

"Warp what do you know about your parents?" Buzz asked cutting the other man off, Warp's reaction to the question was immediate the harsh glare very telling if his son was just acting then he certainly deserved an award for it. "Your body didn't reject my blood Warp, the doctors thought it was strange that it was _that_ compatible-"

"Don't." Warp says forcefully glaring even harder at his former partner, if he had enough strength to put Lightyear in a choke hold so that he could stop speaking he would. Lightyear has known him long enough to know not to push this subject.

"The DNA test found that we were in fact related." Buzz continued on much to Warp's dismay.

"I told you to-**I'm your father Warp**-stop it." Warp looks at Buzz shell-shocked at first only to suddenly burst out laughing. "Okay wow, you really had me going there for a minute.- **Warp**\- But of all the crazy pranks you could have pulled you come up with this?!" Warp continued to laugh as Buzz tried to get his attention. "I mean that has got to be the silliest –**WARP!**\- Yes Daaad!" He said sarcastically dragging out the word 'dad'.

"They tested it here three times and got the same result." Buzz says forcefully in his no nonsense voice, this finally gets Warp to quiet down. "I went back to Star Command to test it myself, I'm telling the truth this isn't a joke or prank." Warp was now dead quiet as the news finally sunk in. "Your mother is-"

"The princess." Warp answers automatically, he was still clearly in a state of shock as he spoke though.

"How?" Buzz begins to ask caught by surprise that Warp would already know that Mira was his mother.

"Unless there's a long line of woman that happened to blue waiting outside this door for you there's really only two options." Warp manages to say sarcastically. "And since I don't have a head the size of a beach ball then it's down to one unless somehow I was born lucky."

"Right." Buzz says understanding now how Warp had drawn to his conclusion, so both scenario one and three were defiantly out. There was no way that anyone could fake the shell shocked look that Warp currently had. "Craters I wish I knew how something like this could even happened?"

"Well if I'm remembering correctly from Health class, when a male and a female love each other very much they engage in-" Warp began to explains in a by the book teacher tone.

"Warp!" Buzz shouts blushing looking scandalized as he glared at the other man.

"Of course you don't have to be in love sometimes." Warp continued on ignoring the Space Ranger. "But you've always been more the old fashion type but you never know you-"

"Enough!" Buzz shouts again getting annoyed and uncomfortable. "That is not what I meant!" Buzz sighs and sat back down on the chair next to Warp's bed.

Warp remain silent as he mused about all the information he was just given by his former partner. Buzz Lighter hero of the galaxy, the model Space Ranger of Star Command was his father. What a cosmic twist this revelation is; something that no one would have ever guessed. Warp Darkmatter aka Agent Z right hand henchman to the evil Emperor Zurg was actually the son of the very man Zurg was trying so hard to defeat? How many times had Warp gone on a mission for Zurg and clashed with Lightyear and his team? And what would have happened to him if he had ever succeed? Would Warp have just disappeared out of existence? Warp couldn't help but to start laughing as he thought about all of this.

"What's so funny?" Buzz asked when the silence was broken by Warp's sudden laughter.

"Just thinking about all the times I was close to destroying you." Warp proclaims in a humorous tone. "The irony of it all, it would have literally hurt me more than it would have hurt you!"

"First of all you would have never been able to go through with actually destroying me. You just don't have it in you." Buzz proclaims in his know it all tone causing Warp to roll his eyes at him. "But yes you are correct since destroying me would end Mira's existence and defiantly end yours."

"How would ending you end the princess's existence?" Warp questioned.

"Well recently I as in my future elderly self-went back in time from the future to prevent Mira's death which has since past." Buzz began to explain. "And since it seems that it will take me at least seventy years to perfect the time watch-"

"A time watch?" Warp whispers to himself as an old memory starts to resurface in his mind, suddenly he's transported back to a time when he was young and desperately tinkering with watch that was homemade. Warp could picture himself very clearly trying to get the watch to work again. "That watch was big and clunky made with just wires, wood and nabs."

"And sure my future self was right about a lot of things but to say that I get cranky…did you just say big, clunky made with wires, wood and nabs?" Buzz asked stopping in the middle of his explanation once he heard Warp describing the time watch. "Warp do you remember having the watch?"

"No." Warp answers firmly trying to push the memory back down to his subconscious.

"Don't do this Warp I can see you're remembering something." Buzz says pressing him for more information. "If we can figure out what happened-"

"Shouldn't a doctor or nurse or something be in here?" Warp interrupts Buzz before he could go any further. "I mean I've just woken up after nearly dying shouldn't someone be checking how my condition is?" Warp was deflecting and he knew it but he'd do whatever it took to end this unwanted conversation. "You're doing a great job as a father Lightyear, son wakes up after nearly dying don't get a doctor right away interrogate him first!" The last sentence was harsh even for him but it got the job done Buzz stopped pressing for answers and decided to go find a doctor.

**Mira pov**

_Something's up I can just feel it. _Mira sighed shaking her head at herself it had only been three days and her thoughts were starting to sound like Buzz. Maybe she was just bored the team had been given traffic duty ever since Buzz had uncharacteristically taken a whole week off. As Buzz's second she was now in charge of the crew but you didn't really have many opportunities to prove yourself when you're busy writing up speeding tickets. So all that was left for her to do was wonder what was going on with Buzz and by extension Warp.

_Those two have the most complicated non-friendship in the galaxy._ And said non-friendship was the reason why Buzz wasn't on the 42 leading his team. Mira couldn't really blame him though like she said before their non-friendship was very, very complicated it was the kind of non-friendship that would have Buzz rush Warp to the nearest hospital when ten minutes before he was trying to arrest his former partner. The panic and worry on his face was troubling very rarely had Mira ever seen her captain truly scared, the only other time she could think of at the moment was when she almost died herself. It was a serious thing to almost lose someone especially your best friend or former best friend in Warp's case. Even still Mira had a hard time understanding why a workaholic like Buzz would take a whole week off just to be by Warp's side. She could understand a few days but not a whole week especially after Warp's condition was stable. On top of that Buzz hadn't called to check up on his crew at all which was really unlike him. Buzz micromanaged all the time especially when he couldn't be there with his team, it was really unlike him not to call just to make sure everything was still running smoothly.

"Mira can we head back to Star Command already? I'm sure we've already caught all the speeding teenagers and grandmas?" XR asked impatiently breaking Mira out of her thoughts.

"XR you know the procedure! We don't leave our post until our shift is over or unless we get call in for a mission." Mira answers with a sigh she was tired of explaining this to the robot.

"You know if I had known that Buzz leaving would have meant that we'd be stuck doing nothing all day I would have-" XR began to rant.

"Traffic duty isn't nothing XR it's very important." Booster interrupts from his seat. "If Buzz were here he'd tell yea-"

"Every job no matter how small is essential for the safety and well-being of blah blah blah." XR interrupts. "I should have asked for vacation time as well some time at Mahamas VI could have really done wonders for-"

Mira tuned out the rest of the conversation, she could understand why XR was bored heck she was bored as well. Traffic duty wasn't glamorous and wouldn't likely be a deciding factor to help her move up in rank (she was very close to making it to lieutenant but she still had some ways to go). She wanted an important mission just as much as the rest of the crew because it would be a great way to showcase her leadership abilities but she also had to accept the duties that the Commander had assigned Team Lightyear. Just as Mira was about to go over some of the paper work again the sound of the ship's video phone was heard.

"Alright maybe Dad's finally going to give us a real mission!" XR says excitedly.

"See XR all we needed to do was be a little patient." Mira states trying not to sound too smug as she answered the ship's phone. "Ranger Nova temporary leader of the 42 speaking!"

"Hello temporary leader!" A brown skinned woman says instead of Commander Nebula.

"Luna!" Mira shouts in excitement at seeing her friend. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever! Are back from your mission?"

"Just wrapped up! I'm just heading over to Star Command to give them my report." Luna explains on the phone. "How's life without Captain Buzzkill?"

"Bleak and meaningless until I saw your beautiful face Luna!" XR answers getting in front of the video to stare at Luna. "Luna I swear you've been undercover for too long. I know what you need a nice relaxing romantic vacation for you and oh let's see a devilishly handsome robot and-" The rest of his sentence was cutoff when Mira pushed him away from the video phone.

"Enough XR!" Mira says in an annoyed tone. "Why do you always have hit on my friend?"

"You mean besides the fact that Luna is gorgeous? Gee I don't know?" XR says the last sentence sarcastically.

"Just…just go watch the monitors or something!" Mira stammers frustrated. "That's an order!"

"You see that it's only been three days and the princess is already mad with power!" XR says in a huff but goes back to his seat anyway.

"Hi Luna!" Booster says excitedly to the woman on the video phone. "Did you bring me back something from your undercover mission? Huh did ya did ya?" Booster asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"I sure did Booster." Luna proclaims with a small smile. "I'll give it to you next time I see you."

"Oh is it a puppy? Or chocolate? Or a chocolate puppy?" Booster tried to guess not able to contain his excitement. "Oh or-"

"It's a surprise Booster you'll see it later." Luna interrupts the excited Jo-Adian.

"Oh I just can't wait to see it!" Booster says happily before going back to his seat.

"Well at least they're not bored anymore." Mira says with a sigh once Booster was gone.

"Traffic duty again?" Luna asked and the look on Mira's face answered that very simple question. "Hey at least you get to be in charged for a while right?"

"Yes but what good is it if there's no action?" Mira says in a huff putting a hand on her head like she was getting a headache. "I'm never going to prove myself this way!"

"You'll get your chance Mira trust me." Luna assured her friend. "In the meantime (cough best Lightyear voice) traffic portal is an important and essential part of a Ranger's duty to the Galactic Alliance!"

"That was really good it's almost like he was right here." Mira chuckles as she listens to Luna's impression.

"To Infinity and Beyond!" Luna shouts though it came out more sarcastic then Buzz-like. "Okay all joking aside I better let you guys get back to work! I'm sure that when Captain Buzzkill comes back you'll have deal with a lecture about not taking personal calls on the ship…again."

"You could just not call this line?" Mira says with a smirk.

"But that would be going against my ranger instinct Ranger Nova. And a Space Ranger must always trust their instincts!" Luna says in her Buzz voice again before laughing at herself. "Okay seriously though I better get going bye Tangean!"

"Bye Earthling!" Mira says back with a smile before the video cuts out, her smile is quickly gone once she looks back down at the paper work again. The good mood that her friend had put her in was already gone.

For the next two hours Mira mindlessly did the paper work (not throwing anything away this time) her thoughts jumping between how boring everything was and what Buzz was likely doing. _He's probably with Warp still. _Mira thought to herself as she moved onto the next file when she had that feeling again that something was up. She could understand that Buzz cared about Warp's well-being but it was still so unlike him to distance himself that much from the team. Something was defiantly up and Mira had half a mind to pilot 42 to the hospital and demand some answers from Buzz. At least she would if she wasn't so determined to be on her best behavior while she was in charge of the crew. _You know what I'm going to trust my instincts like Luna said…well okay yeah she was mocking Buzz but it's still a good idea. I'm going to go to that hospital march up to Buzz and demand some answers…as soon as our shift is over._

**Cut to three hours later**

Team Lightyear's shift was finally over and after separating from her team Mira called a GUber to pick her up and drive her to the hospital. Normally she would have gone home to change out of her uniform first but she was afraid that she'd end up losing her nerve if she went home first. After a twenty minute ride Mira started walking up to the hospital's entrance when she was suddenly blinded by a camera flash.

"What the?" Mira says in annoyance at the temporary blindness.

"Ranger Nova! Dani Pup Solar Sol News, care to comment on the state of notorious Zurg henchmen Warp Darkmatter? Follow up question can we assume that the galaxy defender Buzz Lightyear is staying by Darkmatter's side because of his unenviable doom? And if so how do you think Buzz Lightyear will deal with his onetime friend now enemy's death?" A voice rapidly fires questions before Mira could get a word in.

"Alright media watch dog!" Mira starts off with a glare turning to look at the reporter only to take in the reporter's very canine appearance. "Opps! Sorry didn't know you were an actual watch dog not that there's anything bad about it. I mean most dogs are friendly and loyal and energetic and nice-"

"Can you just answer the questions Ranger Nova?" Dani Pup asked interrupting the Ranger's rambles. "Is Darkmatter doomed or not?!"

"Oh yes right." Mira says shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "Anyway at this point in time there is no comments. Everything will go back to normal soon enough there is no story to find here." Mira says in a strong tone proud of herself for how she was dealing with the reporter. There had been a circus of media outlets when Darkmatter was first brought to the hospital but Commander Nebula had been the one to handle them, Mira had thought they would have all moved on to the next thing by now but it looks as if one person was still hanging around. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going." With that said Mira started walking pass the reporter.

"Ha please! Like I'll believe that, there's a story here and I'm gonna sniff it out!" Dani Pup whispers to herself.

After asking the front desk for directions to Darkmatter's room Mira makes her way over there. By the time she made it to the door she can clearly hear the sound of Buzz and Darkmatter arguing about soup? The two were so loud that they didn't even hear Mira knock on the door so she decided to walk in anyway. The scene that greeted her when she opened the door was Buzz standing over Warp with a bowl of soup on a table trying to push it over to Warp whom pushed the table away looking at the soup in disgust.

"For the last time Warp the doctor said you need to eat to get your strength back so eat the chicken noodle soup already!" Buzz says glaring down at Warp as he tried to push the bowl of soup in his direction again.

"And I told you Lightyear, I'm not eating any of that disgusting hospital food!" Warp glares back harshly pushing the table back at Buzz. "And I don't even want soup! I want a burger or pizza or-"

"You know the doctor says you can't eat any of that stuff right now!" Buzz proclaims in a fed up voice. "Now stop being childish and eat your soup! The hospital food is perfectly fine."

"Make me!" Warp says in a childlike pout turning his head at Buzz, Warp turns his head in the direction of the door and sees Mira standing there. "Looky here it's a family reunion."

"Oh you are just like your-" Buzz was about to yell again when he finally noticed that Mira was standing there in the room. "Mira?! W-When did y-you get here?"

"I wanted to check to see how you were doing. You haven't called once to micromanage the team." Mira explains in an amused tone. "Were you two just arguing about soup?"

"Yes well doctor's order you know Warp needs his strength back and-" Buzz tries to explain while also pulling her out the door. "Warp is being a bit of a brat about it-"

"Oh I'm being a brat because I refuse to eat this garbage!" Warp exclaims in annoyance glaring at the uneaten soup. "If you were a good father you'd have gotten me something better!"

"What?!" Mira says both in shock and amusement. "Is that why you took the week off so that you could babysit Warp?! Make sure he gets all better?"

"Right!" Buzz agrees very quickly almost too quickly. "If it were up to him he'd just keep making unhealthy choices!"

"Yeah maybe but Warp's an adult there's nothing you can really do to make him eat the soup if he doesn't want to." Mira said still in an amused tone. "And you know I can't really blame him either I mean I hate hospital food it's just the worse! It's so bland and tasteless I mean you might as well be eating wallpaper and-"

"See even mom agrees with me." Warp says in a smug sarcastic tone. "Thanks mom!"

"Okay don't call me mom Warp. That is just so weird I mean can you even image-" Mira says in discomfort shivering for good measure. "Talk about such a crazy-"

"She doesn't know?" Warp asked forcefully turning to glare at Buzz.

"She doesn't need to know." Buzz says equally as forceful glaring back at Warp. "And we don't need to discuss this any further."

"Easy for you to say your existence is not the one at stake here!" Warp proclaims in a harsh tone. "What if I suddenly just disappear?!"

"Guys?" Mira says out loud but she isn't heard by either of them.

"You're not going to just disappear!" Buzz argues. "Now will you just let me handle it and-"

"Guys?!" Mira tries again but she is still being ignore.

"And what? Hope that in the next thirty to forty years you'll finally get the balls to say- **HEY?!**" Warp starts to say but gets interrupted by the now angry princess.

"What is going on?" Mira demands forcefully but is met with silence. "Answer me!"

"Mira trust me it's very uh…complicated." Buzz tries to dodge much to Warp's annoyance. "I know right now you think you want to know but trust me if you knew-"

"You and Lighthead are my parents Princess." Warp interrupts before Buzz could finish. "So congratulations it's a handsome evil genius!"

"What?!" Mira says in shock her eyes going even wider at the news.

"Didn't you hear princess? You're a mom!" Warp proclaims smugly. "Wait doesn't that make me royalty? I should be getting waaay better service than this!"

"What?!" Mira says shaking her head in confusion. "No, no that isn't even…what? How?!"

"Okay so I'm only going to explain it one more time. When a man and woman love each other very much they-" Warp begins to explain slowly.

"Warp!" Buzz interrupts before the other man could continue Buzz looked very embarrassed. "You do not speak that way in front of your mo-Mira!"

"Relax Lightyear, I'm sure by now she's gotten the 'Talk' although grandpa does strike me as the over protective type…you two must get along great!" Warp said in a mocking tone. "Hey do you think that if I kick up a fuss I'll get a better room I am a Prince after all!"

"Prince…grandpa…MOM?!" Mira's thoughts were a jumbled mess as Warp continued to speak.

"Hey she's taking the news better than you!" Warp says in an amused tone. "You fainted when you found out."

"How did you know about that?" Buzz asked. "You were still passed out?"

"Katie told me during my sponge bath." Warp explained.

"Well she is a chatty nurse." Buzz says shaking his head.

"I can't breathe…need air now!" Mira manages to say before running out of the room.

"Mira wait?!" Buzz called out as she ran away, he moved to follow after her stopping briefly to give Warp a stern look. "See what you did?!"

"Bring me back a burger!" Warp yells as Buzz chases after Mira.

Mira was walking as fast as she could trying to get to the nearest exit, she could faintly hear the sound of Buzz calling her name but she ignored it. _Warp is my son…with Buzz?! How is that even possible Buzz and I have never…and even if we did Warp is the same age as Buzz! They went to the academy together! _Mira finally made it outside but even with all that space around her there still wasn't enough air. _It's crazy! It's crazy and impossible it must be a trick! _It was really easy to believe it was a trick given who Warp was, to think that he was trying to get in her head so that next time they had to arrest Warp she's hesitate and he'd get away. Buzz was already a bit jaded when it came to Warp as it is since he was Buzz's former partner and best friend. Maybe this was just a new scam to get the Ranger's guard down. _But Buzz seemed so sure that Warp wasn't lying. _

"Mira!" Buzz's voice finally breaks through her thoughts. "Wait a second."

"He's lying right?!" Mira asked in a pleading tone turning to face him. "He's just making that whole thing up?"

"He's not lying Mira." Buzz tells her in a serious tone. "He hadn't even known about it until…until I told him." He admits to her carefully and slowly. "See he had lost a lot of blood and there had always been a mystery in regards to Warp's origin. I begged the doctors to find anyway to help him and they were able to do a blood test and find out Warp was at least half-human. It was a relief at first and even more so because we're the same blood type but the doctors were still cautious in case something went wrong. They kept doing tests and found out he was also half- Royal Tangean-"

"Okay but that doesn't mean that I'm his mother!" Mira interrupts before Buzz could finish. "Warp's parents could be anyone! I mean sure the only Royal Tangeans who ever really leave the planet are me, daddy and…Fop and sure most Royal Tangeans are so high and mighty that they wouldn't even socialize with other beings let alone humans but…but that doesn't mean-" She pauses in the middle of her rambling as everything really started to sink in. "He could be a clone that Zurg made because-"

"Mira I double checked with Star Command's state of the art medical equipment." Buzz adds in blushing a bit. "Warp is not a clone…it's he's…all natural."

"But how is it that even possible for us…he's the same age as you!" Mira states forcefully.

"My best guess is time travel." Buzz proclaims. "We already know it's possible since my future self-came back in time to save your life."

"Right time travel." Mira repeats as the memories of the future older Buzz came to mind. "Warp Darkmatter is our son. You don't think we named him that do you?"

"No I'm pretty sure he made that up for himself." Buzz proclaimed. "In fact if anything the only name that would be fitting my son would be-"

"We're not naming him Buzz Lightyear Jr." Mira interrupts much to Buzz's surprise.

"What's wrong with the name Buzz Jr.?" Buzz asked in a slightly offended tone. "It's a great name for **my **son to have!"

"Well no offense but I would never allow for **my **son to be called Buzz Jr." Mira says sheepishly. "Maybe something like Samuel or Anthony or-"

"What? Why not just name him something else boring like Timothy, Nicholas or Allen?!" Buzz says bitingly. "Oh or how about Patrick?! Please there is nothing wrong with naming him Buzz Jr.!"

"Again not that I'm saying anything is wrong with that name I mean it's you know perfect…for you." Mira argues looking away from Buzz. "But I mean for our son aaah-"

"You just don't think it's a good enough name for our son!" Buzz exclaims feeling insulted. "I'll have you know that across the galaxy thousands of children have been name Buzz after me! Boys and Girls!"

"Look let's just move on okay." Mira said wanting to change the subject. "I'm pretty sure we can't just name a full grown adult anyway." Mira began to pace as she started to think more about the situation. "Craters we're one of the most famous Space Rangers of all time! What's the galaxy going to think if they found out that our son is a no good criminal?! The media coverage would destroy ours and Star Command's image! We'll go down as the worse parents in history _while_ also not technically being parents!"

"Mira." Buzz tries to get her attention but she doesn't stop her rambling.

"And oh mother of Venus when daddy finds out he's going to…" Mira pauses and turns to look at Buzz with a grave expression. "He'll want to kill you or worse force me to give up my job as a Ranger and go back home!"

"Mira you need to calm…wait losing your job is worse than my death?" Buzz questioned looking very bothered.

"I can't believe it all that hard work I put into being a good Ranger is just gone." Mira continues to panic as she paced back and forth.

"Again my death not a big deal but if you don't get to be a Ranger anymore well now that's just the end of the galaxy isn't it!" Buzz grumbles getting more annoyed as Mira continues to pace.

"I mean how can Warp even be our son I mean besides the whole evil thing he's also stubborn, arrogant, full of himself has to be the center of attention…you know what actually he's a lot like you Buzz." Mira comments stopping for a moment to think about Warp's traits.

"Me!" Buzz very nearly shouts looking at Mira in disbelief. "If anything he's more like you he's sarcastic, hot-headed, impulsive, cocky-"

"Okay let's stop right there before we end up mad at each other." Mira interrupts before Buzz could continue. "What are we going to do? Warp might be you know…our son but he's still a criminal! He works for Zurg, he's tried to kill us and destroy Star Command many times!"

"Well the good news is he can't kill us now he'd just be risking his own existence." Buzz proclaims with a sigh sitting down on a nearby bench. "Which means he can't work for Zurg anymore either."

"How did he even get here…to this time?" Mira decides to question. "Was there some kind of emergency or something?"

"I don't know." Buzz admits. "I came up with some theories when Warp was still passed out but some proved to not be possible when he woke up and I realized he hadn't known that we are his parents." He sighs as he leans his back further into the bench, Buzz had been distracting himself with focusing on Warp getting better but now that Mira knew as well all the other things that had been pushed back was coming up. "This is all so much."

"Hey at least you're doing a better job at handling it than I did." Mira states. "If I hadn't ran outside I probably would have fainted. How embarrassing would that have been?"

"Yes…well when you've been a Ranger as long as I have…you learn to be vigilant no matter what situation is thrown at you." Buzz says while being sure not to make eye contact with Mira.

"Ah huh so how long were you passed out when the doctors told you?" Mira asked.

"Only a few hours." Buzz answered sheepishly. "I better get back and you know see if Warp has eaten his soup yet."

"Yeah and I guess I better get home…I have to go to work tomorrow…lead the team." Mira says quietly, an awkward silence feel between them. "Okay bye."

"Bye." Buzz says quickly and they both stood up and went their separate ways.

Once the coast was clear a certain reporter came out of the bushes she was hiding in with a big smile on her face. "I knew there was a story just waiting to be sniffed out!"

On the way back home from the hospital Mira seat inside of the GUber ship in silence going over the events that took place in her head again. _I'm a mother or at least I'm going to be. Actually does it still count if I technically haven't given birth yet?_ Mira shook her head trying to break away from those thoughts, she and Buzz weren't even a couple and now they shared a kid…well not an actually kid but Warp was going to be their kid sometime in the future. The criminal henchman of the Evil Emperor Zurg was the galaxy's greatest hero's son… talk about a seriously rebellious kid. How was she going to explain this to her people, to her best friends…to her father who already disliked Buzz so much? _Craters daddy is going to lose it! _Her father was just barely starting to get along with people outside of Tangea and now this would surely ruin whatever small progress that was even made. Especially when he finds out about his half bred criminal grandson she could almost hear his outrage now. _"Mira how could you? A half-monkey Tangean heir! The shame this brings on Tangea!" _Yes King Nova would not be happy when he found out about this one bit, Mira knew that her father still had hopes that she would eventually go back to Tangea and marry another Royal Tangean but she always knew that this was never going to happen she just couldn't stand that society couldn't image herself ever being with someone who believed that they were so much more superior than other species. No the only Tangean that had ever had a chance with her was Romac who was a Grounder. _Hmm I wonder which one daddy would think is worse Buzz or Romac? _

Either way Mira would be rebelling big time, either way her father wouldn't be happy. _I guess Warp gets his rebellious nature from me…at least his skin is a shade of blue it will makes things a little easier for daddy to eventually accept him and he has the yellow coloring in his eyes too that Tangeans get._ As wrong as it felt to have to take into account Warp's outward appearance Mira knew she had to. Tangeans as a whole just don't like anything that was different from them save for a very small few and even then not by much. She couldn't image Warp looking more human than Tangean and still being able to successful navigate high Royal Tangean society at least not anytime soon. _Maybe that's why he got sent to the past without any way to get back to his time period? _Craters she really wanted to know the story behind how Warp got here to this time period. Why didn't the future Buzz find Warp and bring him back to the right time period? _Well duh Mira you didn't live long enough to have Warp, which means future Buzz doesn't know about him because he stopped existing even though you were chosen to be Buzz's partner because Warp died and…time travel is soooo confusing! _As grateful as she was to the future Buzz for coming back to save her life she couldn't deny that all this time travel stuff just made things so much more complicated.

Everything would be complicated now from explaining it to her friends and co-workers, her father, her simple good versus bad relationship with Warp would now forever be a tangled mess. And her relationship with Buzz was now very…complicated. The two may have been able to get through talking about how Warp was really their son, they even argued briefly about what his possible name should actually be. But they didn't address at all about how this would affect their own personal relationship. Up until now everything about them had strictly been professional…well as professional as it could be for two people whom argued sometimes…a lot. The idea that sometime in the future the two of them would get together and have a child seemed out of nowhere. Sure Mira will admit that of everyone on the team she's closes to Buzz but it wasn't because of anything romantic. And there had never been a hint that either of their feelings for each other went any deeper than friendship.

_Of course Luna does love tease about Buzz actually being my work husband since she knows I used to kinda have a crush on Buzz a long time ago._ Yes she will admit but only to herself and Luna she did have a brief crush on Buzz after he had saved Tangea the first time they met and maybe the crush lingered a tiny bit while she was at the academy; but that was to be expected he did inspire her to become a Space Ranger after all. But that crush was long over by the time she graduated and started working with Buzz on his team. In working with Buzz she realized that the two clashed too much, bickered over little things sure they could get along very well but generally they got on each other's nerves. A relationship between them would just never work. _"__**I don't know Mira you two act like an old married couple and yet **__**you somehow haven't realized you're an old married couple!"**_As Luna would say whenever the two were in a fight. But unlike Luna, Mira has seen how Buzz reacted whenever he had a crush on a girl. Buzz got tongue tied and socially awkward…well even more so then he usually was, he had never once been that way around her so what was Luna seeing that she wasn't?

By the time she got home Mira was more than ready to crawl into bed and hopefully get some sleep before the next long work day ahead of her.

_Mira suddenly found herself in the medical bay at Star Command, she moves to get up but is stopped by someone holding her shoulder. _

"_Don't move Princess the LGM still haven't finished scanning to make sure that you're okay." Older Buzz warns when she tried to move._

"_But I'm fine you already saved me from dying?" Mira tells him trying to get back up again._

"_But you lost a lot of oxygen and then traveled through time, which just isn't very healthy." Older Buzz said with a chuckle. "I better get going my work here is done. Hopefully I get the nerve to tell you this time."_

"_Tell me what?" Mira asked before Older Buzz could leave._

"_Tell you that (Ring!)" Mira looked at Older Buzz in confusion his mouth moved to say something but all she heard was the ring tone for her phone._

"RING!" Mira jolted awake caught off guard by the sudden sound of her phone ringing. Picking up her phone Mira looked down at the screen and saw that it was Luna who was calling her. "Luna? Why are you calling so late is everything alright?!"

"Is it true?" Luna just asked confusing her sleepy friend.

"Is what true?" Mira asked in a groggy voice. "Luna what's going on?"

"Mira the whole galaxy is talking about how you and Buzz are actually Warp Darkmatter's parents!" Luna proclaims much to her friend's shock and dismay.

"What?!" Mira shouts suddenly wide awake, she jumps out of bed and walks towards her living room to turn on her TV.

"Have you not seen the news today?" Luna asked as she watched Mira rush to her living room from the screen on her phone. "The story is all Solar Sol news will talk about!"

"No I was too tired! I went to sleep early." Mira states as she turned on the TV with her remote. "How could they have found this out?"

"So it is true?!" Luna exclaims on the phone though her friend wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

"For those just tuning in our top story tonight our on Dani Pup has just report that the notorious Warp Darkmatter is in fact the son of the galaxy's greatest defender Buzz Lightyear and Princess Mira Nova of Tangea who is also a Space Ranger-"

"Craters!" Mira shouts as she falls to the ground.

**A/N and that is the end of that chapter! Congratulations to those of you who made it to the end I know the chapter is very long. In fact just to warn you now all the chapters will be about as long as this one but I only plan to make up to fifteen or twenty chapters so just bear with me this story could end up having shorter chapters depending on how it works out. Okay so some back ground on me even though I did grow up around the time that the show originally aired I didn't remember every single detail so I had to re-watched some episodes to get myself familiar with the characters that I will need in this fanfic. I wanted to watch enough to get a feel for the characters so that their overall growth is within their character and not them becoming OOC. Again I haven't re-watched all of the episodes so if there is some detail or character that you feel that I missed please feel free to bring it up! (Side medical note in hospitals in real life blood that has been recently donate is rarely given to a patient right away. When you donate blood for a family member though it can be different but usually what happens is that the new blood gets put into storage and the hospital uses the blood that was already there. My mom works in the medical field and she said that you really donate blood to help restock the hospital more than anything. But this a fanfic from a cartoon that takes place in the far away future so I took some liberties here. Also because I know that someone somewhere is going to be like "But Buzz and Mira would never be genetically compatible enough blah, blah, blah GENES! It's the future and it's not like Buzz is a human born on earth so for all we know he's advance enough to have a child with another alien species, he certainly has never shown to have a problem dating one!) That's all for now please read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back with another chapter I want to thank reece0123, Wendy and guest(s) for reviewing and now let's get into the next long chapter so I advise people to take their time when reading these chapters it is a lot of information after all!**

**Response to my reviewers!**

**Reece0123: One yes and Buzz and Warp would be about the same age just like in the series, I'm keeping this story in canon to the actually series everyone's age will be what it should be based off of the show. Sorry this story is going to have long chapters I'm not shortening anything please take your time when reading them. And more of Warp's past will reveal itself as the story goes on.**

**Guest 1: Thanks hopefully I can keep things interesting!**

**Wendy: Thanks hopefully I can keep things interesting!**

**Guest 2: Thanks I'm glad you like how this story has started!**

**Guest 3: Glad you love the first chapter hopefully this will be just as good! And I know what you mean about finding a good Buzz and Mira story that's why I decided to do this one!**

**I still own nothing but the plot and my oc's **

**Mira pov**

"Honestly it's not so bad." Luna said to her friend whom was pacing back in forth in her apartment.

"What do you mean it's not so bad?!" Mira asked in a huff turning to glare at her friend. "The whole galaxy knows that Warp Darkmatter is my son! Reporters are stalking me everywhere I go! The phone never stops ringing! And Commander Nebula has asked me not to come in for work for the rest of the week because this scandal is too much of a distraction!"

It had been a living nightmare all anyone could talk about was her, Buzz and Warp. Just the night before she had to unplug her phone because ninety percent of the calls were from varies media outlets. (She had no idea how they even got her personal number!) Her father had also been trying to call but that would have to be a headache for another time. The last thing she needed to add on top of everything else going on was another argument with her father about how she was running her life all wrong.

"I was actually talking about the instant ramen that you made earlier." Luna proclaims from her seat on the couch a bowl of the ramen in her hand. "It's actually not that bad."

"Well that's great my life and career are in ruins but hey at least I've master the art of making ramen soup." Mira says sarcastically.

"No I wouldn't say you've mastered it exactly." Luna states as she takes another bite. "It's edible though so that's progress for you."

"Luna why are you talking about how I cook ramen at a time like this?" Mira asked with a sigh, she'd finally stopped her pacing and just dropped herself on the couch next to her friend.

"Well you know considering that you're going to be a mother at some point it's good to know that you can actually cook something." Luna tells her friend putting the bowl down. "Although instant ramen isn't the healthiest food. So you can't just live off of that."

"Couldn't I just order out like I normally do almost every day?" Mira asked burying her face into a pillow. "Or hire a chef?"

"You can do whatever you want it's your child." Luna says with a shrug. "No one else has a right to tell you how to parent...except maybe Buzz since he's the other parent!"

"AH! Please don't remind me as if this whole thing isn't already super weird!" Mira all but screamed into her pillow.

"Says the woman who has literally shared a body with the future father of her child." Luna states rolling her eyes at her friend. "And didn't you say that happened more than once?"

"Well I mean the second time it happened it was more voluntary, I had to phase into his body or fall to my death in a literal ball of fire." Mira explains to Luna in a quiet tone.

"See this is what I mean you've been through so many crazy things since we graduated from the academy." Luna states pulling the pillow away from Mira. "This is a drop in the bucket compared to everything else you've been through. So you're going to have a child with Buzz one day? The only people surprised by this fact are you and Buzz! I mean the pool that's been going on at Star Command over when you two would get together even before this was-"

"Wait there's a betting pool going on at Star Command about us?" Mira questions getting a bit upset she now had a fixed glare at Luna. "How long has that been going on?"

"Remember when we all thought Zurg had destroyed your home planet with that weapon?" Luna asked to which Mira nodded. "Yeah I'd say about like three weeks before that happened."

"Are you kidding me?" Mira says in an annoyed tone. "All if Star Command is taking bets on our relationship?"

"Well most are, though there is a good amount of people that believes that you two are just friends, though I can't really say all of Star Command has a stake in this since you and Buzz didn't know about it." Luna ponders out loud. "But you know if you guys were together by the end of next month-"

"I am not getting together with Buzz just so that you can win your stupid pool!" Mira says forcefully throwing a pillow in her friend's direction.

"Oh but Mira this is not about me." Luna says while leaning over to Mira's side and touching her stomach. "Think of the baby."

"Stop!" Mira shouts shooing the hand away from her stomach trying really hard not to blush. "Craters I can't believe I'm Warp Darkmatter's mother. It's like I'm living in some kind of parallel universe or something?"

"Hey didn't you actually go to a parallel universe?" Luna says out loud thinking about those events. "I remember there was a whole evil Buzz thing going on there."

"Yeah, I met my alternate self and the rest of my team." Mira states thinking about those events as well. "Pretty much everyone in this universe was there…actually you know what now that I think about it I didn't see or hear about an alternate Warp Darkmatter in that parallel universe."

"You know I never really understand why you guys refer to it as parallel?" Luna says cutting off her friend. "If it were truly parallel then the other versions of you would have also been evil not just Buzz, it's more of an alternate universe if anything. Hold on you said there's wasn't an alternate Warp?"

"Ah yeah?" Mira answered in a confuse tone.

"Well of course there's no alternate Warp Darkmatter! You and Buzz don't get together in that universe…Oh my Jupiter!" Luna says in a quiet excited tone.

"What are you excited about Luna?" Mira asked forcefully not understanding her friend at all.

"Think about it? Let's say the evil Buzz in the other universe didn't start as evil, maybe he was a good guy first like the Buzz here. So everything starts off the same, Lightyear is protecting the galaxy blah blah blah. Now what if this Buzz actually at some point was engaged or something with someone but she says no! Turns out she actually likes this tennis instructor named Franz they start dating being all happy and other Buzz can only sit back and watch. It's hard for him to see someone he loves actually like someone else he can't get away from it and every day it just gets harder and harder until one day he just snaps and turns evil!" Luna finished explaining the whole thing in one breath.

"Luna do you know how crazy that sounds?" Mira says with a laugh after her friend was done explaining her theory. "Buzz turning evil because a girl rejected him how cliché is that?!"

"I've never sounded saner in my life!" Luna fires back. "And it might not be all that cliché, let's look at the facts other Buzz was evil for a long time, the other versions of yourselves were fighting against him for years because you were still good! Warp Darkmater doesn't exist because of course you two would have never gotten together if Buzz is evil! If anything this proves that the galaxy is doomed if you two don't get together! If Buzz gets rejected by you he might snap here like he did over there! So about the date for the pool? I was thinking-"

"It's not happening!" Mira says forcefully with a glare.

"Fine doom the galaxy. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Luna said rolling her eyes at her friend, the two suddenly hear a knock on Mira's apartment door. "I guess the upside for you would be no more media attention. I thought they weren't allowed to knock on the door?"

"Help?! Hey that's not detachable!" XR shouts pounding on the door. "Mira open up these watch dogs are about to tear me apart!"

"Hurry Mira these guys aren't taking no for an answer." Booster also yells in a panicking voice.

Very quickly Mira opens the door allowing XR and Booster a chance to make it inside of the apartment unfortunately some news reporters were right behind them. "Princess Mira how does it feel to know that an evil villain is really your son? Princess Mira have you and Buzz Lightyear been in a relationship this whole time? When are you due to give birth? Judging by your waist line I'd guess you're at least three maybe even four months along?"

"Hey! It's rude to ask a question like that and I'm not pregnant!" Mira yells while she slams the door on the reporters. "I can't believe them?!"

"I know, I mean clearly if you're going to guess the right answer would be a solid two months." XR says much to Mira's annoyance. "Or no months is just as believable."

"Ah huh." Mira says in a not so pleased tone walking back to her couch.

"Sorry we showed up unexpectedly, we tried calling first but couldn't reach you Mira." Booster states as he followed after Mira with several bags in his arms.

"I had to turn off my phones because they have been ringing nonstop all day, and most of the calls are from nosy news reporters." Mira explains to Booster.

"But isn't your phone number private?" Booster asked. "How could they have possibly gotten it?"

"Oh you know they probably got it from some poor down on his luck shmuck looking to make a few thousand Uni-bucks. Yep that's probably right some random shmuck gave it to them it couldn't possibly have come from anyone close to ya!" XR said in a quick pace. "Oh look Luna is here!" XR quickly wheels himself over to Luna's side of the couch. "Luna Sphere the most gorgeous sphere and I should know I've been through all the other ones."

"Hey XR." Luna greets in an even tone.

"Luna I must say I love the new hair color on your dreadlocks braids, maroon with some aqua to balance it out with the black it's just perfect." XR compliments.

"You really think so? I wasn't so sure about the mixing colors at first." Luna admits playing around with her long braids for a bit.

"Oh no it's perfect and brings out those wonderful honey colored eyes." XR compliments again.

"Enough XR! I've told you to leave Luna alone." Mira says pushing XR away from Luna. "Aren't you dating 42 again anyway?"

"I was until she broke up with me again this time she said I was too close to Pop's desk." XR says in a depressed tone. "I told her Sophie was just a friend but it was too late!"

"Well you were making kissy face with the Commander's desk." Booster adds in.

"That's not the point!" XR exclaims dramatically. "The point is my circuit boards have been ripped out in a cruel twist of fate!"

"Hey Booster." Luna says turning her attention to the Jo-Adian who was putting down the bags he carried in there. "What do you have there?"

"Oh I just bought some things that I thought Mira might need." Booster explains as he takes out a large box that was wrapped up in blue wrapping paper.

"Oh Booster that's sweet." Mira says walking over to Booster and the large box. "What is it?"

"Unwrap it and see for yourself." Booster said in an excited tone.

Mira shrugs and begins to unwrap the box, she could only see bits and pieces at first but eventually she uncovered the whole box and was filled with dread. "Oh Booster! You bought me a crib?!"

"Yes and it's the deluxe model!" Booster proclaims in an excited tone hugging Mira out of pure joy. "And the salesman said that this crib will last for up to eight babies…of course you and Buzz don't have to have that much!"

"Oh Booster this, this wasn't aah...necessary." Mira begins to say in as much of a polite tone as she could manage. "I mean you really didn't have to go through all that trouble and-"

"It's no problem Mira really!" Booster interrupts beaming at Mira as he continued to talk about the crib. "It also has a lullaby feature, a baby monitor, and a gentle rocking feature in case you or Buzz are too tired to rock your baby back to sleep!"

"Oh Mira you're gonna love that!" Luna proclaims in an amuse tone. "I mean you get all kinds of cranky if you don't get enough sleep!"

"Oh and would you look at that it even has a bottle feeding feature for when the baby is weaned off your-" XR begins to point out.

"Enough!" Mira shouts before XR could finish his sentence. "Booster this is really thoughtful and everything-"

"Oh and I also got some got some baby clothes and a little blankey!" Booster states pulling out the rest of the things he had brought over. "Even if he is a criminal I'm sure that these little botties will look so cute on baby Warp."

"Oh my Jupiter, Booster these are adorable!" Luna praises in her amused tone as she took a hold of the navy blue botties. "These will be perfect for when baby Warp comes home from the hospital."

"Speaking of Warp are we really married to that name because personally I was thinking-" XR begins to suggest.

"I said that's enough!" Mira shouts again before the uncomfortable conversation could continue. "Now like I was _**trying**_ to say Booster this is all very nice and but not needed I'm not pregnant and-"

"Well of course not you and Buzz aren't married yet." Booster interrupts before Mira could finish.

"Kinda old fashion thinking on his part isn't it?" Luna whispers to XR.

"It would be but if anyone is old fashion its Buzz, but you never know he could surprise us." XR says with a shrug.

"Buzz and I aren't together!" Mira insist.

"Well maybe not now but let's says in three weeks you-" XR begins to say.

"What? Get together in that time because three weeks is your time for the pool?" Mira asked turning to glare at XR.

"Pool? What betting pool?" XR says nervously. "There's certainly no betting pool going on for about five years at Star Command that's worth five thousand Uni-bucks!"

"Five thousand?" Luna states confused turning to look at XR. "When did it get up to five thousand?"

"Just this morning a lot of people who thought Mira and Buzz were only friends and would stay that way changed their bets." XR explains.

"Luna, XR I am shocked that you would cheapen Buzz and Mira's relationship by betting-" Booster begins to scold.

"You lost your pool already didn't you Booster?" Mira interrupts with a smirk.

"Six months ago." Booster admits sheepishly. "I was so sure that after future Buzz had come back to save you, you'd be together before the end of that month."

"Yep he underestimated how slow and thick-headed you two are about your feelings." XR proclaims smugly.

"Hey there's nothing slow or thick-headed going on! Buzz and I are only friends." Mira says forcefully. "We have a strictly professional relationship."

"Well I'm convince it's not like there's a thing or a person existing that might prove that statement otherwise." Luna says sarcastically rolling her eyes at her friend. "Yep there's no newly discovered son floating around."

"Okay everyone enough!" Mira states flopping back down on the couch. "Wherever Warp Darkmatter came from it's obviously some weird freaky thing okay…I mean Buzz is dating Dr. Furbanna right now anyway."

"Oh right he hasn't gotten around to telling anyone yet has he?" XR says out loud. "Yeah he and the good doctor broke up weeks ago."

"Really…that's interesting. I hadn't heard about that." Mira says in a nervous stammer tugging on her hair a little and not making eye contact with anyone. "W-Why did they break up? Not that it's important or changes anything…I just thought they were you know happy?"

"Yes well between his job as a Space Ranger and her passion for being isolated on a planet of carnivorous beast something was bond to give eventually." XR explained. "Luckily it was a mutual end on both parts."

"Well that's good, nothing worse than a bad breakup." Mira continues to stammers still pulling on her hair a bit. "And how do you know that this is for sure? I mean Buzz hasn't told any of us…again not that it matters or changes anything."

"Well Buzz had to take the call while on the ship you know since the good doctor has no other way to talk to anyone outside of Karn not that there is even anyone else to talk to there. And 42 might have overheard while she was designing new ships and let that info slip while we were still on good terms." XR finished explaining. "So yeah Buzz is free as a lamb now, not that it changes anything right?"

"Right doesn't change he's-_**A**_ single thing ha ha." Mira proclaims nervously. "Yep everything is still the same!"

"Speaking of Buzz, has he called to talk to you yet?" Booster decided to ask. "Do you think he and Warp had to leave the hospital?"

"Probably or else they'll be surrounded by news reporters with no way to escape." Mira says with a sigh. "I haven't talked to Buzz since last night and if he was trying to call he wouldn't get through since I turned off all my phones."

"Oh man are those reporters ruthless!" XR exclaims shaking his head. "Nothing is going to get them to leave you two alone anytime soon…unless a juicier story comes out about somebody else?" The robot than gets up from the couch. "Say you wouldn't happen to have any extra oil lying around would you?"

"There might be something in the cabinet under the sink." Mira suggests with a shrug. "But I don't really know for sure."

"Well if not we could always order something." XR says as he walks towards Mira's kitchen.

"Yeah but how would they be able to get passed all those news reporters?" Booster questions.

"Oh! Booster before I forget your surprise is in the freezer if you want it." Luna tells the giant Space Ranger who runs into the kitchen to get his surprise. "You know XR might have a point you'll never-**Oh my Cosmos it's a chocolate ice cream cake shaped like a puppy!** -get a moment's peace until an even bigger rumor-**It's got marshmallows in the middle! **-comes along to distract everyone." Luna finishes saying just as Booster rushed back into the living room to give Luna a big hug.

"Oh Luna! Thank you so so so so-" Booster exclaims as he squeezes Luna tighter into the hug.

"I get it Booster you're thankful." Luna says trying to push away from him a bit. "Now could you let me go I kinda need to breath."

"Oops sorry Luna." Booster says letting her go. "I'm just so happy is all that ice cream cake really just for me?!"

"Yep it's all yours have at it!" Luna states flopping back onto the couch just as Booster ran back to the kitchen to eat his treat. "So what do you think?" She asked turning to face Mira.

"Well besides the fact that you spoil Booster way too much?" Mira said rolling her eyes. "It would have to be a pretty big rumor to get that attention off of me, Buzz and Warp."

"Yes big but also easily believable?" Luna ponders out loud. "Hey did you hear today Vicki Vortex and Hem Westsphere are secretly getting married on Vegas 9? The paparazzi is offering thirty thousand Uni-bucks for anyone who can get a picture of Vicki wearing her wedding dress, which I heard is worth five hundred thousand Uni-bucks?"

"Did you say that the paparazzi is offering thirty thousand Uni-bucks for a picture of Vicki Vortex?!" XR questions in excitement rolling back over into the living room.

"Yes but more specifically they want a picture of Vicki Vortex wearing her wedding dress." Luna answers sharing a small smirk with Mira. "Rumor has it she's having her secret wedding with Hem Westsphere today on Vegas 9. Of course it's just a rumor that no one knows about so I guess no one can collect the thirty thousand Uni-bucks." Luna finished saying with an innocent shrug.

"Well I think it's good that people don't know about Vicki Vortex's wedding that way she can enjoy her special day and not worry about anyone sneaking around to take pictures of her." Mira adds in knowing that XR was most likely calculating how fast he could get to Vegas 9. "Image if just one person or robot knew it would be so easy for them to make that thirty thousand Uni-bucks because they'd be the only person there."

"Why yes, yes it would be so easy for anyone let's say a robot with a built in camera to sneak in and take a few pictures worth thousands of Uni-bucks." XR says with a devious chuckle. "Hey do you think the paparazzi would pay extra if Hem Westsphere were in the pictures too?!"

"I'm not sure how it matters with or without him." Luna answers with a shrug.

"Besides it doesn't matter anyway no one knows about it." Mira adds in.

"Right of course you two are right!" XR says rolling closer to the door with a nervous chuckle. "Now if you'll ladies excuse me I think I left the iron on back at Star Command. Booster time to go!" XR yelled while near the door.

"But XR I haven't finished eating my chocolate ice cream cake yet?!" Booster whines from the kitchen.

"Trust me buddy I'll be able to buy you a whole lotta ice cream cakes very soon." XR proclaims without thinking he opens the door. "Now will you hurry up I don't want anyone to find out about Vicki Vortex's wedding and I especially don't want anyone to find out about the thirty thousand Uni-buck reward for getting a picture of her in her wedding dress."

"Did you hear that? Vicki Vortex is getting married! And there's a thirty thousand Uni-buck reward for anyone who gets a picture of her in her wedding dress!" Various reporters started speaking at once much to XR's dismay.

"No, no no ha ha that's not what I said!" XR nervously tries to redirect the reporters' attention but it was too late they all took off with their cameras hoping to beat each other to the wedding. "Oh craters well at least they don't know that it's on Vegas 9."

"It's happening on Vegas 9!" A reporter that had lingered back shouted much to XR's dismay.

"Will you hurry up big guy the traffic going to Vegas 9 is about to be seriously brutally!" XR yells for Booster.

"Okay XR shush I'm coming." Booster says giving up with a sigh he walks over to the door waving good bye. "Bye Mira, bye Luna. Whenever you need to set up the crib I'll come over to help Mira."

"Ah yeah goodbye Booster I doubt that will ever be necessary." Mira says sarcastically waving goodbye and shutting the door behind her fellow teammates.

"Well yeah you can always have Buzz set up the crib he does seem like the handy type." Luna comments much to Mira's annoyance. "Okay now let's see if this little plan worked?" Luna turns on the TV to the Solar Sol channel and found that in least than five minutes news channel were no longer talking about Buzz, Mira and Warp but Vickie Vortex.

"And we're live on Vegas 9 where the famous supermodel Vicki Vortex has been spotted with her longtime boyfriend of two months Hem Westsphere walking out of a wedding chapel. As you can see Vicki has decided to wear a purple pink dress for her wedding instead of the usual-"

"And it looks like you're fifteen minutes of fame is over." Luna states lowering the volume of the TV. "You're already yesterday's news before tomorrow!"

"Yeah that was really fast." Mira says turning to look at the TV. "Hey should we be worried with how quickly news travels and can be manipulated?"

"Oh Mira, you know that ship has sailed don't you?" Luna asked shaking her head at her friend. "All we can do now is move on."

"It is a bit unfair that we ruined Vicki Vortex's day though but you're right now hopefully everyone will move on at least now I can turn my phone back on." Mira states while turning her phone back on not even five seconds later it starts ringing.

"Okay maybe you're not yesterday's news just yet?" Luna exclaims in shock.

"It's not the media it's something worse." Mira says with a sigh before answering the phone. "Hi Daddy."

"Mira Penelope Nova." King Nova begins to say in a disappointed tone though his facial expressions already gave it away. "I've been trying to call you all day!"

"I know Daddy but I had to turn off my phone because I kept getting flooded with calls from news medias and-" Mira tries to explain.

"Mira this has all gotten completely out of control!" King Nova interrupts. "To think that my own daughter would allow for a half-ape to be born into the Tangean Royal throne instead of a pure blooded Royal Tangean-"

"Daddy please!" Mira interrupted before her father could go any further. "It's always about the Tangean throne with you! You had to have known deep down that I will never want to be with another Tangean…well unless maybe if it were Romac."

"Oh that filthy Grounder again!" King Nova exclaims getting upset at being reminded of Romac. "What is it about lessor beings with _**Big Chins **_that always has you so captivated?"

"Everyone has to have a type." Luna says out loud much to Mira's annoyance. "I guess guys with big chins is yours?"

"Shut up!" Mira whisper yells forcefully to her friend.

"What was that?" King Nova asked.

"Nothing Daddy…Luna was just saying hi." Mira stutters the excuse.

"Oh good another friend is there distracting you from your responsibilities to Tangea." King Nova comments shaking his head. "Mira I've tolerated this silly act of rebellion when you joined Star Command-"

"Tolerated?!" Mira repeats back a frown falling on her face. "You have not once-"

"I've tolerated your friends." King Nova continued on disregarding his daughter. "I've even tolerated all those missions where you put your life in danger but this is the last straw! You will pack up your things and return back to Tangea or there will be consequences!"

"I'm not packing up and leaving the life I've built for myself Daddy!" Mira says forcefully. "And it's not fair for you to ask me to just run away from everything!"

"Please Mira this life working at Star Command is nothing more than a prolonged hobby that-" King Nova begins to say in a snobbish tone.

"Prolonged Hobby?!" Mira shouts cutting her father off. "Y-You think that my job is just some prolonged hobby?!"

"You are a princess, no matter how much you try to run away from it your future is in Tangea!" King Nova says forcefully. "You do not belong in that organization and you most certainly do not belong with the likes of Buzz Lightyear and some half bred son!"

"I know that you want what's best for me Daddy." Mira begins to say in a calm voice. "But that doesn't mean that you can just tell me what to do! I'm an adult now Daddy and I can make my own decisions! Why can't you just trust in me?"

"I'd very much like to trust in your own decisions Mira but clearly you're not ready to make them yet." King Nova answers back. "This reckless lifestyle cannot go on not just for your sake but for Tangea's future as well!"

"My life is not reckless! Sure being a Ranger can be dangerous but it's something that I'm proud to do!" Mira continues to argue. "It's what makes me feel happy and fulfilled shouldn't that be what's most important?"

"What about that whole business with Lightyear and your…son?" King Nova says is disgust. "Would you really have me believe that you'll have a happy and fulfilled life with that ape?"

"I-I don't really know Daddy." Mira says with a sigh after a while. "That part is still new to me just as much as it is to you. But I know I'll never get the answers that I need if I just run away from the whole thing."

"I'll give you a few days to get your things packed up over there." King Nova just says in a forceful tone. "After that I will be arriving with a ship to bring you back to Tangea and that's final!"

"But Daddy I just said-" Mira tries to argue with her father again but he hangs up the phone one her. "Unbelievable he just hung up on me!"

"What do you think he meant when he said there would be consequences?" Luna asked from her seat on the couch.

"My Dad was just bluffing." Mira says waving it off. "You know he's just trying to scare me into going back to Tangea."

"Well he's your father you know him better than me." Luna says with a shrug, the two friends sat together in silence for a while. "We should go somewhere fun tonight! Take your mind off of all that stress!"

"I don't know we might have gotten attention off of me and onto Vicki Vortex but I still think I should keep a low profile." Mira explains. "The last thing I need right now after talking to Daddy is getting back in the spotlight."

"So then we'll go to some place low key." Luna suggest out loud. "Hey we can go to that jazzy Club Zen again it's nice but low key because most people don't go to it since they only play oldies?"

"Well I would rather not be stuck in my apartment…okay why not." Mira finally agreed.

* * *

**Buzz pov**

"Come on Mira pick up already!" Buzz all but yells into the phone. "What in the galaxy is keeping her from answering the phone?!" Buzz was starting to pace on the living room floor, a restless habit that he couldn't shake at the moment.

"This is just a guess but maybe it's the same reason why we can't go back to our own homes?" Warp comments sarcastically. "You know that little thing called 'Media Coverage' that you two Rangers caused to happen?" Warp stinks further into the couch as he watches the TV screen, though it was on mute it was easy to tell what the so called reporters were saying about the unexpected family.

"It wasn't our fault!" Buzz says defensively glaring slightly at Warp. "How were we supposed to know that-"

"That you were being watched by a media watch dog?" Warp interrupts sarcastically rolling his eyes at Buzz. "Hmmm maybe you should have sensed it with your so called Ranger's instinct? Maybe you two shouldn't have talked about private matters out loud in public? _**OR **_maybe just maybe the galaxy's most decorated Ranger could have taken _**five seconds **_to check the perimeter?! I mean come on Lightyear isn't that basic Ranger training 101? I mean it is in the book that you _**WROTE!**_"

"Look Warp I understand that you're upset-" Buzz begins to say, he had finally stopped pacing.

"No Lightyear you can't even begin to understand how upset I am!" Warp interrupts glaring furiously at Buzz. "As if it wasn't bad enough that I would have had to quit working for Zurg because you're number one on his hit list and the whole you being my father thing means that can't happen; now because of your blunder my reputation as a mercenary is over as well!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe it's for the best?" Buzz asked harshly. "Maybe you're better off not working on the wrong side of the law?"

"Oh please save the lecture _**DAD! **_I already told you evil pays and it pays well." Warp says in an annoyed tone. "And thanks to you my name is ruined everyone who's done business with me is going to think that I've been setting them up this whole time. So I fail to see how this could possibly be for the best?"

"You could always come back to Star Command." Buzz suggest in a hopeful tone.

"Please Lightyear, I have expensive taste that could never be satisfied from just working at Star Command." Warp said rolling his eyes at Buzz. "Besides do you really think that Star Command would look the other way after everything I've done just because I'm the son of the great Buzz Lightyear?"

"If it means giving you a second chance why wouldn't they?" Buzz says with a shrug. "You were one of the best Space Ranger Star Command ever had second only to me!"

"You really are naïve aren't you Lightyear?" Warp chuckles in a dark tone. "It doesn't matter how good I pretended to be in the past. I've betrayed everything that organization stands for and there is no way that they'd ever take back Warp Darkmatter."

"But you're not Warp Darkmatter." Buzz says in a forceful tone as he and Warp continued to stare down at each other. "It's a name you made up for yourself isn't it?"

"As far as I'm concern it's the only name that I will ever need to use." Warp says darkly. "Sorry if it ruins your plans for an all Lightyear Team Lightyear but that's the way it is."

"All Lightyear Team Lightyear?" Buzz questions out loud with a raised eyebrow.

"As if you hadn't already been thinking about designing matching jackets." Warp says sarcastically. "Though I doubt you'd be able to convince the princess to wear one."

"Craters Mira!" Buzz exclaims out loud than goes back to trying to call her again. "We really need to talk so we can come up with a plan."

"Well that's good because personally speaking I'd like to know that my existence will be secure at least within the next year, give or take nine months." Warp says evenly turning his focus back to the TV. "Jupiter only knows how much this scandal has caused you to double down on denying your feelings."

"Very funny." Buzz says dryly rolling his eyes. "But Mira and I have a strictly professional relationship."

"And people think you don't lie and here you are doing it so well to yourself." Warp says equally as dryly.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Buzz asked in a huff.

"Let me make it simple for you Lightyear." Warp says in a smug tone. "As long as I'm here existing your relationship with the princess is anything but strictly professional. I suggest you come to terms with that as soon as possible."

"Yeah well your existence may not last much longer if I can't get a hold of Mira." Buzz says awkwardly trying to call her again. "Blast! Still no answer."

"She probably just turned off her phone to avoid news reporters." Warp suggests. "It's not like she's got another place to hide out until the heat dies down…that you know won't try to keep her there forever."

"She can't just turn off her phone! What if Star Command calls her in because of an emergency?!" Buzz proclaims shaking his head. "It would be completely irresponsible."

"You think Star Command would call in either of you two at a time like this?" Warp says shaking his head at Buzz. "You're losing it Lightyear."

"Considering everything that's happened so far? I'm lucky to still even be functioning." Buzz says with a sigh. "And the worse hasn't even happened yet."

"We've got to hide out at Nana's retirement home while the press chips away at our lives!" Warp exclaims. "How could it possibly get any worse?!"

"Two words. KING. NOVA." Buzz explains in a serious tone. "Despite the times that I've saved his planet and even his standing as the King of Tangea; Mira's father has never liked me or the Space Rangers or…basically anything that's not related to Tangea. I have no doubt that he'll use this scandal as an opportunity to drag Mira back to Tangea. As I speak he could be dragging her aboard on one of his fancy intergalactic ships."

"Yes well it's never easy when you don't have the approval of your girlfriend's father." Warp says with a raised eyebrow. "Granted that's never stopped me, but you're the type to care about something like that."

"Okay one I don't care about getting King Nova's approval-" Buzz begins to say sternly.

"Oh look another lie." Warp counters back. "Please _**father dearest**_ don't pretend that it doesn't drive you crazy that King Nova doesn't like you."

"It doesn't bother me!" Buzz shouted.

"Buzz Andrew Lightyear!" Nana Lightyear says in a stern voice surprising the two men as she walks into the living room from the kitchen and gives Buzz a disappointed look. "Don't you yell at poor Warp when you know he's still healing?! I don't care if he is your son."

"Oh Nana he's being so mean to me!" Warp says with a pout acting as if he were some kind of kicked puppy.

"Oh you poor dear." Nana says as she gushes over Warp much to Buzz's annoyance.

"Nana please don't coddle him he's perfectly fine." Buzz says in annoyance trying not to roll his eyes in front of his grandmother. "He's just being overdramatic as usual." His words were just met with another stern look causing him to give up.

Natalie Lightyear or Nana Lightyear as others often referred to her as was so far the only person truly happy about the situation her grandson now found himself in. Sure she had been caught off guard at first having known Warp for years and never realizing that he was in fact her great grandson but once she got pass the strangeness of the situation she shrugged her shoulders and said that Warp had always felt like family anyway. And it was true Nana Lightyear had always treated Warp like family sometimes to the point of almost annoying Buzz a bit, but he had a feeling that her happiness was really because she had always wanted to see him settle down with a family than it was about Warp in particular being revealed to be her great grandson.

"Do you want some more soup Warp?" Nana asked her newly discovered great grandson. "You must have been going hungry with nothing to eat but that awful hospital food."

"Oh Nana that food was horrible!" Warp proclaims. "You would think that my own father would try to get me something better but he refused!"

"Oh stop acting like a spoiled brat Warp!" Buzz shouts all of a sudden. "That food was perfectly fine!"

"It tasted like cardboard!" Warp argued. "How was I ever supposed to get my strength back if I was forced to eat that stuff?"

"Oh you poor dear!" Nana coos to Warp. "You just lay down here and relax while I get you more of my homemade soup."

"Thank you Nana." Warp says politely giving Buzz a smug look when her back was turned away from him.

Buzz just rolled his eyes and followed his grandmother back into the kitchen. "You know you're spoiling him too much right?"

"Warp is just feeling overwhelmed right now." Nana says shaking her head. "This can't be easy for him to deal with all at once."

"I'm feeling overwhelmed too you don't see me acting like a brat." Buzz mutters under his breath.

"My cosmos this certainly wasn't the way I ever pictured you starting a family." Nana says as she takes out a bowl from a cabinet. "Then again ever since you started working at Star Command it's like you go out of your way to not go about anything normally. But what is normal these days anyway?"

"Oh Nana." Buzz sighs in frustration shaking his head. "What am I going to do? Everything has just gotten completely out of my control."

"You'll figure something out Buzz you always do." Nana said wrapping an arm around him to comfort him. "Eventually all this media attention will die down and you'll be able to think properly again."

"And then what Nana?" Buzz asked. "Even when the media does move on I'll still have to deal with the fact that Warp is my son. I couldn't even get him to behave himself when he was just my friend! I still haven't gotten a hold of Mira whose father could be dragging her back home right now for all I know!"

"Well from what you've told me about her, I doubt that Mira will allow herself to be forced back to her home planet against her will." Nana tries to reassure him. "You've told me yourself that Mira loves being a Ranger more than anything else in the galaxy."

"Yeah she does and she's getting so close to making it to lieutenant." Buzz says with a bit of pride in his voice. "All her hard work for the past five years is paying off for her. She's worked too hard for her father to just turn around and drag her away from the life she's built."

"Well maybe he won't drag her away." Nana reasons with a shrug. "After all he's had years to get used to her being a Space Ranger?"

"You've never met King Nova." Buzz says in a serious tone. "He hates that she's living a life as a Ranger to him the only thing that would ever be good enough for his precious daughter is the Tangean throne."

"I guess you'll have to wait and see how it turns out." Nana said with a sigh, she finishes getting the soup for Warp and sets it on a tray. "I'm sure that the two of you will find some way to properly discuss things after all whether you're separated because her father dragged her back home or not you two might not have the luxury of being on the same team for much longer anyway."

"What do you mean Nana?" Buzz asked in a confused tone.

"Well it's like you said before she's close to making it to lieutenant." Nana begins to explain. "I image that when she does that Star Command will offer her the opportunity to lead her own command wouldn't they? At least if I remember correctly that's about when they offered it to you." Nana walks back to the living room with the tray of soup before Buzz could respond.

As if things weren't stressful enough now Buzz was left thinking about the possibility that Mira would leave Team Lightyear either because her father dragged her away or to command her own team. It was a step that a lot of Rangers eventually took it was a step that Mira even mention once or twice but Buzz had long since push the thought out of his mind. Team Lightyear has been going strong for three years now together they were a great team because they brought out the best in each other. Buzz couldn't really image the team without Mira there to be his second sure XR and Booster had come a long way but when it just came down to it the only one who was as driven as Buzz_** was**_ Mira. The two worked well together when things were tough and all seemed to be lost Buzz would only have to look at Mira and they'd be in sync, sure they argued a bit…a lot but Buzz had come to depend on Mira being there she always seemed able to know what he was going to do before he even did it.

"Alright looks like I'm free to go." Warp excited tone could be heard from the kitchen causing Buzz to break out of his unpleasant thoughts.

"What's going on?" Buzz asked as he walked back into the living room.

"Apparently Vickie Vortex just got married." Nana states from her place on the couch.

"Which means that the galaxy no longer cares about what's happening with us anymore." Warp proclaims. "Every news crew in the quadrant is over at Vegas 9 as we speak trying to get a shot of Vickie Vortex. We are officially old news."

"Really?" Buzz asked in a skeptical tone. "I find it hard to believe that a story like this would just come out of nowhere."

"Who cares where it came from the point is I'm free to pick up the pieces that is my life." Warp says standing up from the couch. "Luckily the security measures I put around my moon is still holding so I can sleep in my own bed again."

"Are you mad Warp? This is obviously an evil Zurg plot!" Buzz proclaims much to Warp's annoyance.

"How is the wedding between Vickie Vortex and Hem Westsphere possibly an evil Zurg plan?" Warp asked in disbelief. "No one even knew that they were getting married twenty minutes ago."

"Oh Warp you just don't remember what it's like to have Ranger's instinct." Buzz says with a chuckle. "Not to worry you'll get it back soon enough because obviously the Evil Emperor Zurg started this rumor so that our guards would be down. And that's when he'll strike!"

"You think that Zurg started a rumor that turned out to be true just to get us out of hiding?" Warp questions in a tone that clearly showed that he thought his so called father had really lost it.

"Either that or he's getting revenge on Vicki for breaking up with him." Buzz ponders out loud. "Both are equally possible."

"Like I said before Lightyear you've completely lost it." Warp proclaims rolling his eyes. "I'm going home to sleep in my own bed for a few hours than find a fun place to get a nice stiff drink then go back home with a pretty girl. Jupiter knows I need it."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Buzz scolds sternly at Warp. "How could you think that it's okay to go out into public at a time like this?"

"Like I've said Lightyear we're old news." Warp says in a dismissive tone. "Only thing that could distract people from one public figure is another more popular one."

"I'll pack up the rest of your soup so that you can take it home." Nana says about to get back up.

"That's alright Nana, I can get it myself I know where everything is." Warp said gesturing for her to keep seated.

"You know I still don't understand how you two have such a close relationship?" Buzz questioned once Warp was out of the room.

"It's not that hard to understand, Warp is always there to pick up the phone when I call and isn't such a workaholic that he can't visit his old Nana." Nana Lightyear says in a teasing tone. "The last time we even spoke was when you broke up with Dr. Furbanna and therefore wouldn't be bringing her to dinner."

"Right. I guess it has been a while." Buzz admits sheepishly, as much as he tried to make time for his Nana it wasn't something they got to do often. Even now when he had to hide out at her house to keep out of the press's radar his focus still hadn't been on her. "I know I should spend more time with you it's just-"

"Rangers are your life." Nana finished for him she touched his shoulder. "I'm well aware of your priorities Buzz and it's noble that you want to keep the galaxy safe."

"Somebody has to." Buzz says with a shrug. "Protecting the galaxy is the most important thing."

"Is it really?" Nana questions but before Buzz could answer Warp stepped back into the room.

"Well that's it I'm ready to go." Warp says in a surprisingly happy tone. "Nana I'll see you on our usually day. Lightyear I'll see you on my birthday it will be nice to know exactly what day it actually is for once."

"Warp I strongly suggest you reconsider leaving after all Zurg could strike-" The rest of Buzz's sentence was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming shut. "I'd better go after him Jupiter only knows how much trouble he'll get into if he's not on his guard."

"Try to be patient with him Buzz remember this is hard for him to deal with too." Nana warns before Buzz went after Warp.

* * *

**Normal pov**

Club Zen was known not to be the most popular club in the quadrant even the weekend couldn't draw a bigger crowd than maybe about forty people. But a lot of that had to do with its twenty first century atmosphere; the music that was played were from artists long passed and now considered classics. The walls again decorated with pictures of the artists that even the great grandparents of the thirty first century only vaguely knew about all these things were only constantly charming to a small group of people. Which was why it was the perfect place to spend an evening when you're trying to stay under the general public's radar.

"See Mira doesn't it feel good to be out of the apartment again?" Luna says with an amused smile as she watched her friend look around the room for what might be the hundredth time. "Relax Club Zen doesn't draw a huge crowd on a busy day I doubt the few people here will even notice you."

"I know Luna and normally I would be you know relaxed and go with the flow and everything." Mira says in a nervous tone. It hadn't taken much doing to convince Mira to go out at first, after the phone call with her father she was more than ready to get away for a little bit. But now that she was out where the public could see her again she couldn't help but worry. "I can't help but feel like something is going to happen you know? I mean what if a news reporter just happens to be here and I don't realize it until it's too late…or even a criminal shows up to-"

"Mira." Luna interrupts before the princess could continue to ramble. "If something happens we'll deal with it. Now let's just have a normal night. It's not like you're wearing a sign that says 'Recently Scandalized Space Ranger' or anything."

"Yes well we can't all wear eye catching little red outfits can we?" Mira says with a smirk.

"Eye catching? It's just a red blouse and a medium length red and black striped skirt not a big deal." Luna says with a shrug. "Now I could say that your pink and green dress is eye catching."

"Does it really look eye catching?" Mira asked in an almost panicked tone. "I was hoping not to call attention to myself."

"Relax Mira." Luna said trying not to roll her eyes at her friend. "Everything will be fine and if for some reason something happens you can say 'I told you so' if that will make you feel better."

"Okay fine, as long as I get to say 'I told you so' later I guess I can deal." Mira said with a shrug letting herself relax if only a little bit.

Similarly unknown to the two woman a conversation was taking place at a bar inside of Club Zen. An unlikely father and son duo had been sitting there for ten minutes and neither were pleased with the other at the moment.

"I can't believe you convinced me to come to this place instead of somewhere more fun!" Warp says rolling his eyes as he took another sip from his beer. "This place is basically dead. And by the way did you also have to dress so much like a _**dad**_? Talk about a lack of style Lightyear."

"Well I hadn't wanted to go out at all but since you insisted on not laying low I figured that we might as well go to a place where most people wouldn't be. And for your FYI about my clothes technically I am a _**dad**_." Buzz explains with a frown on his face as he looked down at his civilian clothes that included a buttoned up orange with green stripes shirt and tan khakis was this really a dad outfit? He wore stuff similar to this all the time whenever he wasn't on duty? Buzz supposed it did look very different from Warp's tight fitted navy shirt and black jeans. "And another good reason for coming here is if you decide to over indulge yourself at least there will be less witnesses."

"It's basically no witnesses." Warp mutters mostly to himself he moves to face away from the bar and take in the rest of the club. "So much for finding a…never mind."

"Blast." Buzz whispers to himself as he sees the Cheshire like smile form on Warp's face. It was a look that he had become very familiar with when they first became friends during their academy years.

"This must be my lucky night a pretty girl and she's wearing red." Warp says with a grin. Buzz could only groan in dismay when he heard the girl was wearing red it was Warp's favorite color and he especially liked seeing pretty girls wearing it. "She's got a friend with her so try to be charming but not too charming. And don't be…you know your typical socially awkward self."

"Excuse me?" Buzz asked in disbelief. "Why am I involved in this?"

"Is her hair red too? Hmm in this light it's hard to tell it might be a dark brown. I've got to get a closer look." Warp says ignoring Buzz's concerns. "I can't really tell what the friend looks like but she's a carrot top at least which I guess works for you considering."

"Warp if you think I'm having anything to do with this then-" Buzz starts to argue.

"Remember to keep the carrot top busy but again don't get too friendly wouldn't want mom to get mad at ya and then where will I be?" Warp proclaims before walking over to the booth that the two woman were seated at. Buzz could only groan as he followed after Warp.

As the duo made their way over to the two woman, Luna and Mira were busy looking over the club's menu when Luna had the sudden feeling that she was being watched. A glance over her menu quickly gave the answer on who she was being watched by.

"Hey Mira want to hear a joke?" Luna says with an amused smirk as she went back to looking at her menu. "A father and son walk into a club." Luna stopped right there much to Mira's confusion.

"And?" Mira asked when her friend's joke suddenly stopped. "I don't get it, what's the punchline?"

"Good evening ladies." Warp says in a sly tone if his focus wasn't completely on Luna he would have seen the look of dismay on Mira's face or even just have realized she was there in general.

"Mira may I present to you the punchline." Luna says in a dramatic tone gesturing with her hands to Warp and Buzz.

"Buzz…Warp?" Mira questions looking back in forth between the two in surprise.

"Mom?" Warp said thoughtlessly as he finally turned to face her.

"Okay wow I was not prepared to hear you referred to as mom." Luna says covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Mira?" Buzz said caught completely by surprise as well. "What are you doing here? I haven't been able to reach you all day and you're off having fun with your friend at a time like this? Why aren't you laying low?"

"Wait a minute! First of all I haven't been off having fun with Luna all day! I was pretty much confined to my apartment for most of the day since the news reporters wouldn't leave me alone." Mira begins to argue standing up to glare directly at Buzz. "Any time my front door even opened up a crack I'd be bombarded with flashing lights and way too many personal questions."

"She was not happy about that reporter saying she looked four months pregnant." Luna adds in a whisper tone that only Warp heard.

"Secondly the reason why you couldn't reach me is because I disconnected the phone because it wouldn't stop ringing and that was the only way to get some peace and quiet." Mira continues to proclaim poking Buzz in his chest. "Because someone who I can only assume is XR gave out my number for a quick Uni-buck!"

"Looks like all those hours pacing in front of the phone was completely useless." Warp states rolling his eyes.

"And lastly after everything I've been through today including having my father threaten to drag me back to Tangea the last thing I need is you lecturing me about laying low especially when you're clearly not doing the same when you're here with Warp!" Mira finishes sitting back down.

"Right sorry." Buzz says feeling a bit ashamed of himself.

"Well now that all of that has been taken care of mind if we join you ladies?" Warp asks though clearly he wasn't necessarily waiting around for an answer since he quickly slide in the booth so that he was seated next to Luna. "So I believe I heard your name was Luna? Hmm I always did like moons it's why I own one now."

"So you two let XR babysit your kid?" Luna asked in amusement turning to look at Buzz and Mira and away from Warp's sly grin. "Interesting choice."

"You could be my babysitter now if you want?" Warp says teasingly with a smirk.

"So you admit that you are a baby?" Mira states with a smirk as Buzz and Luna laughed at her joke. "Can't say that I'm surprised."

"Very funny mom, I can see where I get my unique sense of humor." Warp says sarcastically. "And while we're on the subject since both my _**lovely parents **_are here together why don't you two discuss a time frame for my birth. Personally I'd prefer to be born sometime in the summer or early fall is nice enough too but not winter." Just like that the two Rangers were left speechless and embarrassed refusing to look at each other. "Oh come now no need to be shy about this at least now you can both admit that you have a thing for each other."

"We do not have a thing for each other!" Buzz and Mira insisted at the same time both of them glaring at Warp.

"Of course not." Warp says in a smug tone staring back at them. "And there's not a person alive who could prove that statement otherwise…oh wait that's me!" Warp could only roll his eyes as the two Rangers looked even more livid. "Please before you know it you'll be shopping for my crib."

"Oh they're not going to need to shop for a crib." Luna comments absentmindedly much to her friend's embarrassment.

"Why not?" Warp asked in a curious tone.

"No reason!" Mira said rather quickly hiding her blushing face behind the club's menu. "Oh look Luna they have pull pork here on the menu."

"Can't have it, cleanse." Luna says evenly looking back at her own menu.

"Right you're trying to cut down on pork." Mira suddenly remembers she puts the menu back down. "Burger?"

"Yeah." Luna agreed nodded her head setting the menu down. Looking back up Luna sees that Buzz hadn't sat down he was just standing there awkwardly. "You plan on just standing there all night Lightyear?"

"Yes_** dad**_ please take the seat next to _**mom **_it's not like it's that big of a deal considering you've been way more tangled with each other before." Warp says in a not so innocent tone as his parents glared at him. "What? I just meant that you've shared a body before? When you got turned into that blob?"

"Evening, I'm Tiana and I'll be your waitress! Ya'll ready to order?" The sound of the waitress interrupts before either Buzz or Mira could say anything. "And will you be joining them sir?" The young waitress asked smiling at Buzz.

"I-I ah-" Buzz begins to stutter awkwardly the only seat that was available on the booth was next to Mira. Now normally this wouldn't have been that big of a deal, the two had sat next together plenty of times over the years but now considering all that happened it felt too personal.

"Just sit down!" Mira says a little more forcefully then she needed to. Buzz though put off by her tone takes the seat next to her though he clearly still feels awkward about it.

"Alright than what can I get ya'll?" Tiana asked once that was squared away.

"Okay I'll have the bacon cheese burger-" Luna begins to order.

"Luna? I thought you said you were on a cleanse?" Mira interrupts before she could continue.

"Mira I can't not eat bacon! Only terrible people don't eat bacon." Luna proclaims. "Those damn vegans think they're better than everyone else." She whispers under her breathe. "Anyway bacon cheese burger well done with truffle fries."

"Alright then whose next?" Tiana asked after writing down Luna's order, five minutes later Tiana finished taking everyone's orders and the four were left sitting there in silence.

"So how are things running at Star Command?" Buzz asked awkwardly after a while it was the only subject that he felt was safe to talk about at that moment.

"You'll have to ask Luna." Mira says in a dry tone. "Couldn't go in to work today apparently it would have been too much of a distraction."

"So Luna you work at Star Command too?" Warp says using this info to gain her attention again. "Guess I'm the only non-Space Ranger here."

"Oh no Luna might work at Star Command but not as a good and honest Space Ranger." Buzz states forcefully with a bit of contempt. "She works in a more sinister division. I wouldn't even consider it as a part of Star Command."

"Oh so you want to have this argument again Captain Buzzkill?" Luna exclaims rolling her eyes at Buzz. "You need to let it go."

"Guys really could you not do this again?" Mira asked in a frustrated tone though she knew that neither party would listen to her.

"Alright now I'm actually curious." Warp says feeling a bit more interested about the subject, whatever the job was it had to something so bad that the great Buzz Lightyear didn't approve of it. And considering that Buzz thought all the jobs at Star Command had its purpose even the janitors Luna's job had to be interesting. "So what's the big bad job that's got Lightyear's rocket ship boxers in a twist?"

"I'm a Detective." Luna says in a cool even tone, staring Buzz down.

"Okay is there something I'm just not getting?" Warp asked after a moment of silence, of all the things he expected to hear about Luna's job title detective wasn't one of them. Sure he could remember some rivalry between the uniformed Space Rangers and the Detectives but it was never something that was taken that seriously. "I mean I can remember a bit of a rivalry thing-"

"No it's not that Luna's a detective it's well…the job she does as a detective." Mira adds in though this is not at all helpful to Warp. "Buzz doesn't approve of it even though it's really important-"

"That's an understatement." Buzz mutters trying not to roll his eyes.

"Get over it Captain Buzzkill." Luna said starting to feel a bit annoyed. "I'm a Recovery Detective. I recover-"

"Steal!" Buzz interrupts quickly which caused Luna to glare a bit at him.

"_**Recover **_items that were _**stolen **_by criminals!" Luna explains forcefully.

"Wait? So you get paid by Star Command to steal things?" Warp asked in an amused tone. "That's actually something Star Command sanctions? Why not just hire Carmen Sandiego?"

"Apparently a _**Recovery Detective **_was position at Star Command that is rarely talked about or even encourage." Buzz says sarcastically. "Maybe because the thought of actually paying officers of the law to steal things even from criminals is underhanded and distasteful!"

"In your opinion!" Luna counters back. "Even the Commander agreed that my division is necessary especially since a lot of the items we recover are dangerous weapons and drugs that threaten the public at large. Not to mention the Intel that we give you ungrateful Rangers (no offense Mira) that helps you find evidence so that you can arrest criminals."

"Oh sure we should be sooo grateful for the info that you got for us during your thie-aw!" The rest of Buzz's sentence was cutoff when Mira elbowed him in the gut to make him stop.

"Well personally speaking I wish I had known that Star Command had such an _**attractive **_division sooner." Warp says giving Luna his most charming smile. "So have you ever _**recovered **_anything from someone I would know?"

"Glossing over the fact that the information you've asked for is strictly classified, why in the cosmos would you dare think that I would entertain the idea of actually giving you an answer?" Luna asked rolling her eyes at Warp. "And you can stop your attempt at flirting with me it won't work, especially with four big issues counted against you. You're a traitor, you're a wanted criminal and not to mention you're my friend's son."

"You only named three things." Warp says in a more amused then discouraged tone.

"The last one counts as two because you're Captain Buzzkill's son too and that's not doing you any favors either." Luna explains evenly.

"Hey!" Buzz exclaims feeling offended by her statement.

"Okay the last one I'll admit is a fair point but the first two are just small technicalities." Warp said in his still charming tone. "That's no reason why we should let such silly things get in the way now is it?"

"Right those silly little technicalities that should have you behind bars right now?" Luna proclaims dryly before turning her head to look at his parents. "Speaking of which is there any reason why we're not arresting this known wanted criminal besides the fact that he's your son?"

"Ahhh I ahhh-" Buzz stutters stunned by the question he looks to Mira for help but she just gives him a clueless shrug. "Okay so we might have forgotten about that."

"Relax Luna, you're off duty right?" Warp asked though he clearly already knew the answer was yes, he wrapped his non-robotic arm around her. "Let's just enjoy the night and see where it takes us."

"Yes well I'm sure you will enjoy your jail cell." Luna says evenly pulling his arm off of her and pushing it away.

"You really want to see in handcuffs tonight don't you?" Warp says slyly. "That's pretty kinky I like that." Luna gives him an unimpressed look before sliding closer to Mira. "Okay how about this let's have a _**recovery **_challenge where we'll both go after the same item."

"Why?" Luna asked giving Warp a distrusting look.

"Well one I'm curious to see how good you are at a _**recovery **_job and two I'd like an actually chance to win you over." Warp explains with a shrug. "So let's say if I win you'll agree to go on a date with me and if you win then I'll stop asking? We'll keep the rules simple, we just have to make sure that the item is with us when we leave for the night. So what do you say?"

"Absolutely not!" Buzz proclaims before Luna could answer. "You can call it whatever you want but it's stealing! You two will not have a stealing contest or-"

"Or what? Will you really arrest me _**Daaad**_ because you've done such a great job of doing so in the past?" Warp asked sarcastically.

"You've finally got a chance to turn over a new leaf and I'm not going to let anything including you ruin it!" Buzz proclaims in a forceful tone.

"Sometimes Lightyear you really do make me believe that you're cracked in the head." Warp says rolling his eyes at the Space Ranger. "Will it help if what we're recovering is something small?"

"Like a pen?" Luna says in an amused tone. "More specifically the pen that Tiana keeps in the bun of her hair?"

"So you're accepting my challenge?" Warp asked in a flirty tone.

"It's an easy win and it will annoy Captain Buzzkill?" Luna ponders out loud. "Yeah I have no problem beating you at this so called challenge."

"Confident? I like that." Warp says in an admiring tone.

"Alright everyone here's your orders." Tiana says in a cheerful tone as she and another waiter make their way over to the table to give the group their food. It took both of the wait staff two minutes to set everything down and be on their way. When Warp saw that Tiana was a good distance away he pulled out the pen that used to be in her hair and flaunted it in front of Luna's face.

"Well this wasn't one of the better uses of my talents but I can't say that the rewards aren't just as great." Warp says in a smug tone as he waved the pen in her face.

"How in galaxy did you manage that?" Buzz asked though he was disappointed he was still begrudgingly impressed by Warp's resourcefulness. "I don't even think Tiana was ever that close to you?"

"Easy pick-pocket trick honestly child's play compare to what I can do." Warp continues on smugly bringing his face closer to Luna. "And for our date I'd really like you to wear red."

"Red is a good color on me." Luna plainly states turning to face away from him.

"So I've noticed." Warp states slyly giving her a once over.

"Yeah okay I can't watch anymore of this." Mira says while ghosting herself and Luna out of the booth. "Let's go to the bathroom for a few minutes I'm sure you could use a break." Mira is dragging her friend away before anyone could make a comment about it.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Buzz questions forcefully once he was sure that Mira and Luna were far enough away from the booth.

"What I set out to do in the first place. Get a strong drink and go home with a pretty girl." Warp answers in a matter of fact tone. "And if I were you I'd do the same not just for your sake but for my existence."

"Warp, Detective Luna Sphere isn't one of those money grubbing woman you pay to be near you! She deserves more respect then that." Buzz tells him in a tone that clearly showed that he was disappointed in Warp's behavior.

"And here I thought you didn't like Luna." Warp states evenly.

"I don't like her job. It has nothing to do with her." Buzz said with a shrug. "The fact of the matter is we can get along alright as long as we don't mention work."

"Fascinating." Warp said coolly.

Meanwhile in the woman's bathroom Mira and Luna were also taking the chance to speak with each other alone while they were away from the guys.

"I cannot believe Warp is acting this way!" Mira says in a frustrated tone. "I mean sure I can still remember the rumors from you know when we were still at the academy about him being some kinda aah flirty self-proclaimed 'ladies' man' but I hadn't thought he would have been as bad he was back there?"

"Yeah you'd think he'd be good at flirting right? I mean you have to be if you're going call yourself a 'ladies' man." Luna says dryly. "I suppose that this behavior should be expected considering who his parents are."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Mira asked putting her hands on her hips as she glared slightly at her friend.

"Well let's see between you his mother (okay that's never not going to sound weird) anyway between you who rambles on a lot especially when you're nervous during dates or when you're around romantic interests in general if I remember correctly. And Buzz who gets socially awkward and tongue tied whenever a woman flirts or shows any interest in him. It's not surprising that Warp whom is the son that you two share (somehow and hopefully we'll get an answer to how eventually) has to lead with material gain when it comes to flirting and not his own personality."

"So Warp's secretly socially awkward is what you're saying?" Mira counters to which her friend just shrugs. "And it's partly my fault?"

"It's a good theory but that doesn't necessarily make it true just makes it fascinating. So who knows it might not be your fault at all?" Luna finished explaining. "He could also just be full of himself."

Back at the booth father and son were still at odds with each other, and it looked like it wasn't about to get any better.

"I really think that you should just drop it! Luna is clearly not interested in you." Buzz warns Warp who was barely listening to him. "Besides don't you usually go for the more…less challenging women?"

"Normally yes but every once in a while you've got to enjoy a good challenge." Warp explains slyly. "It's always so much more fun to get women who are playing hard to get."

"I highly doubt she's playing." Buzz says sarcastically.

"Lightyear please you just don't know how to flirt." Warp said with a grin. "Hopefully you'll get decent enough at it so that I don't have to worry about you know nonexistence."

"I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of wooing a lady!" Buzz states defensively. "I've been told I'm quite charming plenty of times."

"Alright then Lightyear let's put that to the test shall we?" Warp says in a challenging tone. "Spend the rest of the night wooing _**mom **_if you're so charming! I did ask you to keep the carrot top busy after all and I don't want Luna to keep being distracted by you two."

"What?!" Buzz says in disbelief shaking his head. "I can't do that with Mira, she isn't really a lady!"

"Ouch!" Luna says out loud from behind the two men causing them both to jump. "Did you hear that Mira? Buzz doesn't think you're a lady!"

"So I hear." Mira says in a dry tone.

"No Mira it's not that I think you're not a lady." Buzz tries to explain quickly. "It's just that you're not really a lady to be wooed!" From the expression on Mira's face that sentence had just made things worse. "By me! I mean you're not the type of woman I would want to woo!"

"Craters I can feel myself disappearing." Warp groans as Buzz continued to put his foot in his mouth.

"Not that there's anything wrong with the type of woman you are it's just that-" The rest of his sentence was cutoff when Mira put up a hand to silence him.

"Luna I'm done for the night, I'm going to go ask Tiana if she can just pack up our food." Mira says evenly looking only at her friend.

"Wait Mira you don't have to-" Buzz tried to reason.

"Good night Captain." Mira says turning on her heel and walking away.

"Well I'd better get going as well make sure she's okay." Luna says in an amused tone. "But before I go though there is still that _**recovery**_ challenge thing to settle."

"Right." Warp says slyly feeling very confident. "I do still have the pen which means I won a date from you, now just to be fair you can pick the time and even the fanciest restaurant that you can think of for our date."

"Or how about this you'll give me that pen." Luna says leaning into the booth so that her face was closer to Warp's. "And I'll give you back your wallet and keys?"

"Very funny but there's no way that you have my-" Warp was laughing at the idea that Luna had taken his things when he dug into his pocket and realized they weren't there. He turns to face Luna once more and sees the items in her hands. "How?"

"Easy pick-pocket honestly child's play compared to what I can do." Luna says repeating his words from earlier. "So are we trading or what?"

"Deceitful. Oh well I should have known those words would come back to haunt me." Warp says begrudgingly as he traded for his things. "But I do hope we can do this again."

"Already in a hurry to lose once more?" Luna questions as she walked away from the table.

"Didn't you say that if you lost the challenge you wouldn't ask her out again?" Buzz asked with a sigh, he need something to distract him for a bit as he knew he'd have to find some way to explain himself to Mira.

"I did and I won't ask her again…tonight but tomorrow Lightyear? Well that's another day isn't it?" Warp says with a shrug.

"You're hopeless." Buzz says shaking his head at Warp.

"Says the guy who tells the future mother of his child that he doesn't see her as a lady!" Warp counters back.

**A/N and that the end of that chapter and wow I did warn that these chapters would be long didn't I! I know there's not much here in the answers to important questions but not to worry we'll start really getting in deep with it soon enough! Anyway please, please PLEASE read and review see ya next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back with another long chapter I want to thank Wendy, reece0123 and Guest, for reviewing last chapter. **

**Response to my reviews:**

**Wendy: Thanks for the support!**

**reece0123: Maaaaybbbbe?**

**Guest: Glad to know you love where this is going and here comes more!**

**I own nothing but the plot and my oc's **

**Buzz pov**

Monday mornings the bane of most of the galaxy's existence, it was a day that hardly anyone ever wanted to see come. Unless apparently if you were the famed Space Ranger and galaxy defender Buzz Lightyear in which case Monday mornings were a time to be celebrated; because on that day after having to take a week off he'd be going back to work. And so Monday was the day that everything would resets itself and bring his life back to its normal routine. For Buzz was a person whom took comfort in day to day routines in his personal life especially the routines he has established for himself over the years. And after a full week of his routine being disturbed he was happy to be getting back to his comfort zone again.

Every week day started the same his alarm wakes him up at 0600, and it takes him five minutes to completely shake off his sleepiness. After the sleepiness is fully gone Buzz then gets out of bed puts on his slippers and slowly walks over to his robe that was hanging by the doorway. Buzz would then walk the short distance from his bedroom to the kitchen while putting on the robe by the time he was actually in the kitchen it was 0608. Then he'd walk over to his coffee machine that was sitting down on the counter. Next he opens the cabinet above the coffee machine and picks out the plain flavored coffee grounds (of course he had other flavors, gifts from friends or co-workers throughout the years but he never made those unless he had ran out of his regular coffee) after putting the coffee grounds in the filter he starts up the machine that would take three minutes to make his coffee. Once the steaming coffee was finished and inside a mug, Buzz would walk over to the front door so that he could pick up his morning paper at 0615.

After bending over to pick up the paper Buzz would look up to see his neighbor Mr. Hayman watering his grass and plants. After a friendly wave Buzz would walk back into his house while finishing up his coffee and glancing through the newspaper's articles. He sets the empty mug and paper down at the kitchen table before heading over to his bathroom at 0617.

Even bathroom time had a strict routine Buzz was normally only in his bathroom for about twenty-five minutes, twenty minutes for showering, and five minutes for brushing his teeth. The only thing that could change that routine was when he had to shave. After he was done in the bathroom at 0642, Buzz walked back over to his bedroom to put on the inner body suit that the Rangers wore underneath their space suits. Once that was done at 0700 he walked back to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast…well not so much make but heat up a frozen breakfast sandwich or maybe a breakfast bowl?

While his food was heating up in the microwave Buzz walked over to the TV in his living room and turned the channel to traffic reports. The distance from his house to Star Command was short but he and his team could be stationed anywhere for the day and it was always helpful to know which routes of the galaxy should be avoided. Two minutes later his breakfast was finished and after turning up the volume on the TV so that it could be a bit louder Buzz walks back over to the kitchen to sit down at his small kitchen table to read the newspaper while he ate breakfast with his second cup of coffee. The traffic report is heard in the background while he reads and he notices that most of the articles were about Vicki Vortex only finding a small cliff note that mentioned the whole business about him, Mira and Warp.

Having no care for the importance of Vicki Vortex's wedding dress color, Buzz sets the paper down since there was nothing else of interest being reported he was left with his own thoughts as his morning entertainment. Buzz's first thought went of course to Star Command even though it had only been a week he was anxious to get back to his job as a Space Ranger. Sure he took the time off for a good reason looking after Warp while he healed demanded his full attention but it was now time to get back to work. Thinking of Warp made Buzz's thoughts shift towards his newly found son. _It's kind of funny Warp used to always complain that I'd treated him like a kid. Is it possible that deep down I knew he was my son from the beginning? Then again how else would I get him to stop if Warp enjoys acting so childish? _There was just something about finding out that your former best friend and partner turned enemy is actually in fact your son that makes you question your entire relationship with them.

Even before the truth came out about Warp being his son their relationship had always been odd. He and Warp were at odds the minute they met during the academy, between Buzz's hardworking honest nature and Warp's cheating nature it never seemed logically that the two would be best friends. From day one it was always clear that their views clashed greatly especially when it came to their work ethic. Buzz studied every night to get the highest grades, Warp never seemed to open a book and yet was able to do extremely well. In hindsight though Warp was cheating every chance he got but Buzz hadn't known that at the time. In fact he could still remember being annoyed that Warp never seemed to care yet still managed to do well, it just hadn't made sense to him. Logically someone that different from him shouldn't have ended up being his best friend and yet that was what Warp Darkmatter ended up being. Even with all the cheating and lying though Buzz believed that there had to be some sort of talent that Warp naturally had that allowed him to get so far at Star Command being a Space Ranger was more than just passing written tests. And Buzz was sure that deep down Warp was a good guy he just needed help bringing that person out; after all how could he and Mira have a child that was completely evil.

_Mira that's a whole other issue to worry about as well. _PrincessMira Nova heiress to the Tangean throne, former Rookie Ranger currently his second and co-pilot of the 42, soon to be a Lieutenant Mira Nova. All these titles that Mira has or had always fit into his image of who Mira Nova was but the title of mother…for _**his **_child no less was one Buzz could have never predicted happening. And yet that was what she was…or at least something she was going to be…someday how soon or far away that day was is the mystery though. _Ah time travel is such a headache! Why couldn't my future self-have given me a heads up about this? Right because Mira had died before we…could have had a child together. But then again I wouldn't have met Mira if Warp hadn't 'died' so how does that work?_

Buzz started thinking back to the day he first saw Mira in action on the training deck when Commander Nebula insist on him being there to watch her and the other Rookies training with the robots. Despite what he had said a few nights ago about wooing Mira that hadn't been how he felt when he first saw her in action. His first thought when she beat a level he himself couldn't was that she was amazing, when she introduced herself to him so confident even as a Rookie he had seriously considered breaking his no dating Rookies rule. Now that was a big deal to him since it was one of his biggest rules; with Rookies either they were too starstruck by him or looking for an easy route to better rankings and assignments. Her plan to sneak the Alpha 1 pass Zurg was genius, her plan to sneak away with the ship without permission which turned out to be the same plan he had come up with himself was incredible. He knew then that Commander Nebula was right about her being the perfect person to be his partner after Warp was assumed to be dead. But he really didn't want her to end up getting hurt or worse because of him and a tiny part of him really wanted a chance to possibly date her so he pushed that idea aside for as long as he could. Eventually though that thought was shelved when they (Booster and XR included) officially became a team and fell into their reliable working relationship it was the right thing to do, why risk such a good working relationship over a crush? Buzz shook his head of those pasted thoughts as he stood up to clean his plate at 0725. _Get back to the routine Lightyear that's what's best._

That's what he told himself as he put away his clean plate but it was as if his thoughts had a mind of their own. They kept going back to Mira and Warp instead of work, instead of thinking of ways to get ahead of Zurg's next evil plot it was them on his mind. Is that what it was like to have a family? To just always be thinking about them even when you don't want to? _Are we even family? _Buzz wasn't sure what the answer to that was let alone if he even wanted the answer. 0735 was when he walked into the hallway closet to take out his Space Suit to put on for the day. 0738 Buzz walked over to the TV to turn it off before heading out the door. As Buzz finished locking the door to his home he paused as he took a look around his neighborhood his eyes lingering a bit to a family two houses away from his own. He sees the whole family rush out of the house as the kids get set to run to their bus stop and the parents are making sure their kids have everything they need. Once the last kid has their backpack and lunch for the day they take off as their parents' wave goodbye and let out an exhausted sigh before getting in their spacecraft's so that they could get to work. It's strange Buzz was sure he'd seen this family every day seen their same routine and yet today felt oddly different. _Is that going to be me one day? _Buzz tried to image it waking up not to his own alarm but the sounds of hyperactive children, having to prepare breakfast a _**real **_breakfast, having to wait in line just to take a shower, not having a moment's peace just to read the morning paper. _No way could I ever do that! _His routine would certainly be shattered then, making lunches, checking homework, settling arguments. He was as exhausted as those parents just thinking about doing all those things.

0742 Buzz now got into his personal spacecraft to leave for Star Command. Would he get there earlier than his 0900 shift yes but there was always something to do at Star Command if it wasn't paper work it was maintenance or the LGM's could have invented something new to tested out. _No use thinking about how much a family would likely keep me away from all that. _And yet another thought lingered still nagging at him that even though the parents looked exhausted there was still a hint of happiness and pride as they watched their children run off to school. Buzz shook his head again trying to drive those thoughts away because as much as he liked his routine he could see himself losing that routine completely and being okay with it. He'd always been good with children, he'd be lying if the thought hadn't come to mind once or twice and as pushy as Warp was being about the whole thing Buzz didn't want him to not exist as much as he did. So maybe… he could with Mira one day? 0745 Buzz drove away from his house, he'd be at Star Command by 0800 and hopefully he'd be able to continue his normal routine.

From the moment he entered the building at 0800 sharp he felt a shift in the atmosphere. He couldn't place it at first as he walked down the halls of Star Command, it was only after five minutes that he realized that no one else was around.

"Odd this place is usually busy at this time?" Buzz says out loud as he looked around. "Where is everyone?"

In all the years that Buzz has worked at Star Command there was hardly ever a Monday where no one was around not unless it was The Holiday and even than there had to be one or two people around. So where were the nights and weekend crews that should be heading out the door at this time? Where were the receptionists and sectaries? There wasn't even a single Little Green Man walking around? Something wasn't right.

"This has to be an evil Zurg plot!" Buzz announces out loud. "But what's his angle? Did he take over all of Star Command? Is he holding all the Rangers hostage?!" Buzz was now completely on guard looking at everything in a suspicious light his arm firmly pointing out his laser as he continue to walk down the halls of the seemingly empty Star Command. "No hornets yet but if Zurg really is holding all the Rangers hostage the best place to hold them all would be the briefing room." With that said Buzz quickly made his way over to the briefing room while still being on high alert.

He was surprisingly able to get to the room with no problem. But as he stood just outside of the briefing room he could hear the sound of a large group of people arguing inside. "Blast! Zurg really has them all captured!" This was going to be really tricky even for Buzz, he'd have to act fast and hopefully take out Zurg before he could continue with whatever evil scheme he was planning. "I should call my team in for backup I always get to Star Command before them."

"This is completely unfair you can't do this!" Craters that sounded like Booster, Zurg must have been able to capture his team along with the other Rangers. The only advantage he had at this point was that there was only one way in or out of the briefing room so he'd have the evil Emperor cornered. The downside of course was that all other Rangers would be in the line of fire.

"You can't expect us to just go along with this!" That sounded like Rocket.

"Our stake in this is just as much as anyone else's." Ty adds in.

"Whatever Zurg is doing in there it's serious." Buzz says out loud to himself. Pushing down any other thoughts from his head Buzz busted through the briefing room door with his arm up. "Freeze evil space scum!"

"Son, what the heck do you think you're doing?" Commander Nebula asked from his place in front of a podium.

It was at that moment that Buzz finally realized. That there was no evil Zurg plot going on. Everyone was sitting calmly at the large table staring at him as if he had lost his mind. "Ahhh, no one was around when I got in today. I thought Zurg might have captured everyone! What are you all even doing here? If this is a meeting why wasn't I told about it?"

"Ah meeting?" Commander Nebula says nervously. "There's no meeting going on here son."

"Really? Even though everyone is here gathered around this room like there's some sort of meeting taking place?" Buzz states in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh we were just ahhh…" Commander Nebula drifts off as he tries to come up with an excuse.

"Getting everyone's lunch orders!" XR exclaims out of nowhere. "Isn't that right Pop?!"

"Don't call me that!" Commander Nebula yells glaring at the short robot. "But yes Buzz like XR said we were getting everyone's lunch orders since we're ordering out today."

"Nice try but Star Command's cafeteria is staffed with some of the best chef's in the Gramma Quadrant that serve a diverse variety of cuisines…and Cosmos's is a ten minutes' drive from here." Buzz proclaims in a matter of fact tone. "So now will someone tell me what's really going on here?"

"They're having a betting pool meeting." Mira explains from behind him much to his surprise, it was at that moment that he realized that she hadn't been in the briefing room like the rest of Star Command. "You know when Luna said all of Star Command was in on this pool I thought she was just joking…hoped actually when I really think about it."

"Detective Sphere! How could you tell her about the betting pool?" Commander Nebula asked forcefully.

"Told isn't really the right word for what happen." Luna slyly explains. "Now did it come up while two friends were having a casually conversation…maybe."

"You know the rules they're not supposed to know about it!" Commander Nebula says scolding Luna.

"And what is it about this betting pool that we're not supposed to know about Commander Nebula?" Buzz asked causing the room to go silent. "Well?"

"Everyone at Star Command has been taking bets on our relationship." Mira answers in an even tone much to the dismay of everyone in the room. "It's being going on for years and apparently the pot's up to five thousand Uni-bucks."

"What?" Buzz asked in disbelief turning to look at Commander Nebula whom was looking a bit guilty. "I can't believe that for years you've all been betting on…wait did you say five thousand Uni-buck?!"

"Actually we're approaching six right now!" XR adds in. "The news about Warp being your son is really putting more people in a betting mood although who could blame them. I mean how often do you get to bet on a sure fire thing."

"Hey it's not completely a sure fire thing!" Ranger Kara Cluster argues out loud. "Everyone knows that the two always argue, I mean we've all seen how their personalities have clashed haven't we? Her father hates Buzz no matter how much Buzz has saved him and his planet. And most importantly Buzz is clearly already married to his job! Everything about him is Star Command this and Star Command that he doesn't have the ability to care about anything else. Honestly I don't know how anyone can see the nothing between them and get something out of it!"

"As you can see we still have some naysayers." XR states after Kara was done speaking.

"Which doesn't make sense after all we all know that Warp Darkmatter is Mira and Buzz's son." Booster exclaims in an excited tone. "Speaking of which I bought you guys' educational baby toys to help encourage mental health and good behavior it's for baby Warp!"

"And then you've got your hardcore Beer fans." XR proclaims.

"Booster please you really don't have to keep buying baby things." Mira says shaking her head at her friend.

"Baby _**Things! **_You mean he's bought other things?!" Buzz asked in an overwhelmed tone.

"Just some bottles, a blankly and baby botties…oh and a crib!" Booster explains in an excited tone. "Did Mira not tell you about those?"

"Apparently not!" Buzz says almost bitingly glaring at Mira a bit.

"See that!" Ranger Cluster shouts pointing at Buzz and Mira. "That's bad commutation right there no way they'd ever get together!"

"Alright than Cluster if that's true can you please explain how Warp could be their son?" Luna counters forcefully. "You seem to really be tiptoeing around that fact."

"Well…well…it could be some kind of glitch!" Ranger Cluster proclaims confidently. "Or this Warp could be from a parallel world where like a parallel Mira and Buzz became his parents."

"Craters that's actually a good argument!" Luna says with a groan. "I'll let you win this round but I know I'm still winning this pool!"

"I'm surprise you're still so confident Luna, considering that Buzz here said that he doesn't see me as datable." Mira says in a biting tone.

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone in the room yelled at once causing Luna to flinch at the loud sound.

"Oh right that blander." Luna says shaking her head.

"Buzz how could you see something so mean to Mira?" Booster asked in disappointment.

"Never mind that." Rocket says turning to fix a glare at Luna. "Clearly Sphere knew beforehand what Lightyear and said to the princess and that's why she called the meeting to try changing the date for her pool!"

"Hey that's right! Luna was trying to use sneaky and cunning tactics." XR proclaims. "And what's worse is that she didn't let me in on it!"

"Hey if Lightyear is saying this stuff then I want to be able to change my bet too!" A Ranger in the back calls out.

"Me too! Clearly those two are hopeless." A female Ranger in the front states.

"Finally people are starting to see the light." Ranger Cluster says with a sigh.

"Now hang on a second." Commander Nebula says loudly as everyone in the room began to all speak up at the same time. "Before we begin to start changing around our bets let's just make sure that we have all the accurate information. Now Buzz did you really tell Ranger Nova that she was un-datable?"

All eyes were on Buzz Lightyear at this point making him feel a bit awkward and overwhelmed. "Well I wouldn't say that I told her she was un-datable so much as I meant that…HEY WAIT A MINUTE I don't have to answer any of this! And no one should be making bets about any Ranger's personal relationships let alone all of Star Command!"

"See that he just admitted that they have a personal relationship!" Booster all but yells excitedly.

"In that case I want to keep my bet and add that I think they'll have four kids!" The Ranger in the back proclaimed.

"Unbelievable how could you possibly think that!" Ranger Cluster say in an annoyed tone.

"Exactly obviously they're going to have six!" The female Ranger states.

And just like that the arguments continued throughout the briefing room much to Buzz's dismay. There was nothing he could do at this point but carry on with the rest of his day. "I'm going to need another really big cup of coffee to get through this day." Walking out of the briefing room Buzz headed for the nearest lounge area so that he could get his coffee and maybe try to get his day back on track. As it turned out Mira also must have had the same idea earlier because she was already in the lounge with her own mug of coffee sitting on a nearby couch and staring out the window.

"Are they still having their meeting?" Mira asked while not looking away from the window. "If you can even call it that?"

"They're arguing about how many children we'll have." Buzz states clear distain in his tone as he walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup. "I can't believe this behavior! And for Commander Nebula to even allow it I mean-"

"According to Luna he's the one that started it a few years back." Mira tells him while still looking out the window and sipping her own coffee. "As if things weren't already so complicated without having a betting pool hanging over our heads."

It got very quiet as silence filled the room, the reminder of their situation was very much hanging heavily in the air. Neither would say a word about it though; Mira continued to look out the window while Buzz looked like he was trying to find something interesting about the lounge's plain white floors.

"Well I've got some paperwork from last week to finish up before our shift starts." Mira states after a while standing up to walk out of the lounge.

"Right…Mira if you wanted to go over last week's _**paperwork **_with me-" Buzz begins to say it hadn't felt right to just let her leave but now he was dancing around the subject that they actually needed to talk about. "We don't want something like that to just build up only for nothing to happen…with the _**paperwork**_."

"Certainly but I think I still need to gather up my _**notes**_ from last week before I'm ready to go over the mmm…_**paperwork **_with you Captain." Mira explains looking down at her feet. "Let's just hold it off until we've both reviewed all our…ahem _**notes?**_"

"Very well...carry on Ranger Nova." Buzz says in his serious business tone.

"Right Captain." Mira said finally looking him in the eye she salutes before walking out of the room.

Now left alone in the room Buzz could only sigh as he shook his head the time was now 0817 and even though Buzz was sure that the two had reached some kind of understanding he still couldn't help but feel uneasy. That uneasiness stayed with Buzz the whole day despite the fact that the overall day was pretty standard (though there were some moments where Booster and XR would make awkward or annoying comments)

It was 1652 when Buzz realized that it wasn't likely that he'd ever be on his normal routine ever again.

**A/N and that is the end of that chapter! I know kinda short for how long it's been but I'm already working on next one! See ya next chapter please read and review! **


End file.
